Bonded
by LolaticA
Summary: AU. C'est la dernière fois ! Les avait prévenu Fate. Et Luna n'allait pas hésiter. Après tout, elle les observait sans cesse, sans faillir, à chaque cycle. Et elle était bien décidée à ne pas faillir cette fois-ci. Telle était sa mission. HP.HG In progress
1. Chapter 1

**Bonded**

 ** _Première année_**

 _1er Septembre, Gare King's Cross_

La première fois qu'elle le vit c'était sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 de la Gare King's Cross. Agé de onze ans, Harry Potter était un garçon quelque peu chétif. Une touffe de cheveux noir de jais surmontait son visage enfantin. Sous les mèches qui balayaient son front, des yeux verts pétillaient d'excitation. Il devait être, tout comme elle, impatient de découvrir Poudlard, leur nouvelle école. Mais ce qui avait accrochait le regard de la jeune fille était l'énorme sourire qui ornait les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il regardait ses parents qui se chamaillaient. Un sourire qui en disait long sur la joie et l'amour qu'ils partageaient avec eux, un sourire qui découvraient toutes ses dents. Elle le vit rejeter la tête en arrière pour rire alors que l'homme qui l'accompagnait, indubitablement son père, posait un genou à terre, l'air désespéré, devant une femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui se mit à sourire tendrement.

Touchée par cette scène de symbiose familiale, Hermione Granger se tourna vers ses propres parents pour leur dire une dernière fois au revoir. Son père lui tapota gentiment le sommet de la tête pendant que sa mère l'engouffrait dans une étreinte serrée. Elle s'arracha des bras de sa mère quand le bruit strident d'un sifflet résonna tout le long du quai. Elle se hâta d'empoigner sa valise avant de s'engouffrer dans le train rouge par la porte la plus proche. La cheminée s'orna d'un panache blanc et les roues commencèrent à s'ébranler, le Poudlard Express se mit en marche.

La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà pleins ou occupés par des élèves plus âgés. Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers l'arrière du train, Hermione fût émerveillée par les jets d'étincelles qui s'échappaient de certaines baguettes, par les histoires que contaient ses futurs condisciples sur les professeurs ou le château et par les animaux de compagnie en tout genre qui piaillaient et courraient dans certains compartiments. Tout ce qu'elle voyait nourrissait son impatience d'arriver au château et d'en apprendre plus sur la Magie.

Enfin, arrivée au dernier wagon, Hermione trouva un compartiment vide. Elle y entra sans hésiter, soulagée, balança son énorme valise dans le rangement qui lui était réservé puis s'écroula sur la banquette en cuir rouge en soupirant et colla son font à la vitre pour mieux observer le paysage. La fraîcheur du verre soulagea un peu le mal de tête qui lui vrillait le crâne depuis le début de la journée. Son esprit était en ébullition, tant de nouvelles choses l'attendaient. Elle se demandait comment allait-être ses enseignants, comment allait-elle s'intégrer dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu, dans quelle maison le Choixpeau allait-il la placer ?

Elle secoua la tête, ennuyée par la tempête perpétuelle de ses pensées et entreprit de sortir son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard (qu'elle avait déjà lu deux fois pendant les vacances), son livre favori, pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Dès les premiers mots la jeune fille se détendit. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes alors que ses yeux défilaient le long de l'introduction et la fatigua la gagna peu à peu. Avant la fin de la première page, elle s'assoupit.

* * *

 _4 Septembre, Grande Salle_

Avoir été placé dans la maison Serdaigle n'avait pas été une surprise pour Hermione, pas plus que le plafond magique de la Grande Salle ne l'avait étonné (après tout elle connaissait déjà son existence et cela avant même d'avoir mis les pieds dans Poudlard) ou le fait que le banquet était apparu de lui-même dans les plats devant elle. Non ce qui l'avait vraiment stupéfaite était d'avoir été réveillé dans son compartiment par le même jeune garçon qui avait attiré son regard le matin même. Harry Potter avait été son compagnon de voyage pendant tout le trajet et avait eût la gentillesse de la réveiller suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle puisse se changer avant leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Il lui avait doucement secoué l'épaule et, avec un petit sourire gêné s'était rapidement présenté. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, il avait rougi fortement puis s'était presque sauver en courant du compartiment sans un mot de plus, ses robes d'école déjà sur le dos et sa valise sur les talons.

Hermione soupira, déjà trois jours qu'elle était au château et elle n'avait eu qu'un seul cours en commun avec les Serpentards, un seul cours en commun avec Harry Potter. Elle avait le besoin irrépressible de le remercier, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres, le regard de la jeune fille se tourner vers lui immédiatement et une petite voix dans sa tête (qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant) lui intimait d'aller lui parler. Mais à chaque fois, la raison de la Serdaigle reprenait le dessus. Certes il avait été gentil, mais il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Il ne l'avait simplement pas dérangé de tout le trajet. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son entrée ni été dérangé par sa présence, mais rien qui expliquait son envie impérieuse de le remercier.

Assise à la table des Serdaigles, l'Histoire de Poudlard ouvert devant elle, un toast couvert de marmelade à la main, elle laissa son regard glissé le long de la table des verts et argents qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Immanquablement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs assis seul en bout de table, tout comme elle. Ses orbes vertes parcouraient un de ses livres de cours. Ses doigts jouaient avec une des mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son front. De temps en temps, un de ses camarades de maison lui jetait des coups d'oeil intrigués. Hermione se demanda pourquoi aucun Serpentard ne s'asseyait avec lui. Le garçon était peut être aussi solitaire qu'elle.

« Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne vas pas lui parler … » lui glissa la petite voix dans sa tête.

Hermione secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils, irritée. Soudain, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Harry Potter avait levé les yeux de son manuel et la fixait à présent à son tour. La Serdaigle soutint son regard et le Serpentard lui envoya alors le satanée sourire qu'il avait arboré sur le quai trois jours plus tôt. Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle se crût prise de vertiges pendant un instant. Troublée, un intérêt soudain pour le livre devant elle la prit, son visage lui sembla être en feu.

Quand elle osa finalement relever les yeux, elle vit qu'Harry Potter n'était plus à sa table et eût juste le temps de voir le bout d'une robe d'école disparaître entre les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à le regarder dans les yeux alors lui parler semblait être impossible. Elle regarda une dernière fois la double porte, défaite.

* * *

 _24 Octobre, Bibliothèque_

Le mois de Septembre défila à une vitesse folle, Hermione ne trouva jamais le courage d'aller remercier Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas faute de le croiser pourtant. Le destin semblait s'acharner à placer le Serpentard sur son chemin. Malgré le peu de cours qu'ils avaient en commun, la jeune fille s'étonnait de le voir entre les cours dans les couloirs (il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de lui envoyer un sourire éblouissant) ou plusieurs fois par jour à la bibliothèque (où il arrivait en général peu de temps après elle et s'installait toujours à une table proche de la sienne). Elle se souvenait même qu'une fois ils s'étaient heurtés au détour d'un couloir, ce qui avait valu à Hermione un visage brûlant qui subsista plusieurs minutes après un immense sourire de la part du Serpentard. Jamais ils ne se disaient un seul mot mais elle avait l'inexplicable impression que dès qu'elle entrait dans le champ de vision du garçon toute son attention se concentrait totalement sur elle et elle n'en était que plus nerveuse.

A une semaine d'Halloween, Hermione se décida enfin.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Harry Potter s'était installé à une table face à la sienne dans la bibliothèque. Cinq satanées minutes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cet important devoir de Potions qu'elle voulait absolument terminer ce soir-là. Cinq infernales minutes que le Serpentard la narguait en souriant à son livre. Expirant un grand coup, Hermione se leva et approcha timidement le garçon qui ne daigna pas lever le nez de l'Histoire de la Magie. Irritée, la jeune fille se racla bruyamment la gorge. Son énervant sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, il la regarda vraiment dans les yeux pour la première fois. Hermione se figea. Croiser son regard de loin était une chose mais a à peine un mètre elle trouva immédiatement que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. La bouche entrouverte, prête à parler, elle étudia attentivement les émeraudes brillantes de son condisciple. Des paillettes d'or semblaient flotter autour de ses pupilles et elle constata la présence d'une légère teinte de marron qui les cerclait. Il avait le regard intrigué mais bienveillant et Hermione se sentit instinctivement en confiance.

« Bonsoir Harry Potter » dit-elle enfin.

Il leva un sourcil amusé. Les joues de la Serdaigle s'enflammèrent. Le sourire du garçon redoubla avant qu'il ne parle à son tour.

« Bonsoir … »

« Hermione … Granger » répondit-elle à sa question muette.

« Bonsoir Hermione Granger. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Il avait le ton légèrement rieur mais son attitude sympathique invitait la jeune fille à poursuivre. Il n'était pas comme les autres Serpentards qu'on disait railleurs et insultants ou froids et distants. Il respirait la joie, la sérénité et une telle gentillesse émanait de lui qu'Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de sourire timidement à son tour. Oubliant sa nervosité elle lui expliqua :

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait dans le train. Tu sais … me réveiller … » Harry Potter hocha la tête, le coin des lèvres toujours levé. « J'aurais sûrement été en retard si tu n'avais pas été là alors … Euh … Merci » finit-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

« Je t'en prie »

Les orbes vertes étaient restées fixées au niveau de ses yeux pendant tout l'échange et Hermione détourna le regard face à leur intensité. Sa nervosité revint au grand galop et elle entortilla ses doigts derrière son dos, inconfortable.

« Bon … Je te laisse … Au revoir Harry Potter » murmura-t-elle

« Au revoir Hermione ! » lui répondit-il joyeusement. « Tu peux m'appeler Harry ! »

Elle hocha simplement de la tête, un léger sourire fit de nouveau une apparition sur son visage. À aucun moment ce soir-là ce sourire ne quitta ses lèvres.

* * *

 _4 Janvier, Grande Salle_

Les vacances de Noël avaient été un véritable bol d'air frais pour Hermione. À ses propres exigeants programme de révision et planning de devoirs s'étaient ajoutées les insultes quotidiennes d'une bande de Serpentard. Malfoy et ses « gorilles », alias Crabbe et Goyle, se faisaient un malin plaisir de l'arroser de moqueries dans les couloirs. Surtout Malfoy, les deux autres étaient bien trop occupes à ricaner bêtement aux blagues de mauvais goûts du blond et bien incapables d'aligner deux mots sans perdre de neurones dans le processus. Malfoy, sa némésis. Le blond platine de ses cheveux accentuaient la pâleur presque irréel de son visage hautain. Ses yeux bleus transperçaient la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il les posaient sur elle, la laissant muette de peur.

Étrangement, le Serpentard avait commencé son petit manège peu de temps après qu'un autre Serpentard ait commencé un autre genre de manège. Oui, Harry Potter s'était mis en tête de la saluer dès qu'ils se rencontraient et à lui faire signe de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Ce qui amenait Hermione à porter une attention plus que subite au sol et son visage à rougir beaucoup trop souvent dans une journée. Le comportement d'Harry Potter la rendait confuse, depuis leur « conversation » dans la bibliothèque, leurs échanges s'étaient limités à ses brèves salutations. Malfoy n'avait pas manqué ses petites interactions et avait rapidement commencé à rendre la vie impossible à la Serdaigle.

Hermione soupira, défaite, en époussetant ses robes d'école avant de quitter sa salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ce soir avait lieu le dîner de rentrée des vacances. Son ventre était resté contracté tout le long de son trajet, l'idée de croiser ses bourreaux lui étaient presque insupportable après deux semaines de tranquillité. Heureusement, elle parvint à s'asseoir paisiblement à sa table sans qu'il y ait le moindre incident. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux quelques camarades bleus et bronzes qui y étaient déjà installés mais aucun d'entre eux ne fît attention à elle. A force, elle s'y était un peu habitué mais espérait toujours recevoir un jour des salutations de leur part.

Elle ne s'était fait aucun ami depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Il n'était pas rare que les gens l'évitent ou lui envoient un regard dédaigneux. Même les élèves de son année ne s'attardaient pas à essayer de lui parler ou la connaître. Il est vrai qu'une jeune fille de douze ans, Sang-de-Bourbe (comme aimait l'appeler Malfoy), la tête trop souvent plongée dans les livres et le bras en extension casi perpétuelle pendant les cours n'était pas vraiment une personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de « cool ». Se sentant plus seule que jamais, Hermione chercha instinctivement du regard la seule personne de toute l'école de Magie à lui accorder des signes amicaux.

Harry Potter, assit seul comme à son habitude, avait encore un livre à la main et attendait patiemment que la Grande Salle se remplisse afin que commence le repas. Il dût sentir le regard insistant de la jeune fille car il releva la tête par dessus son livre pour planter ses yeux directement dans ceux d'Hermione. Il sembla tout d'abord décontenancé mais son visage se fendit rapidement en un grand sourire. Il lui fit signe de la main. La tension quitta les épaules de la Serdaigle et pour une fois elle répondit à son geste en souriant timidement.

Son coeur parût se réchauffer dans sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenu au château ce matin là, elle ne se sentit pas seule.

* * *

 _14 Février, Couloir près de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles_

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, on est pressée ? »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour au son de la voix de Drago Malfoy. Il n'était pas loin derrière elle et l'avait surprise alors qu'elle retournait rapidement à son dortoir. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et accéléra le pas pour lui échapper mais le Serpentard ne la lâcha pas. Ses pas résonnaient, étrangement forts, dans le dos de la Serdaigle. Il dût comprendre où elle allait car il poursuivit :

« C'est ça Granger ! Retourne te cacher dans ta tour, personne n'a envie de voir ta sale tête le jour de la Saint Valentin ! »

Elle stoppa net, blessée. Elle ne pouvait plus aller à son dortoir, elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, refusant de laisser couler les larmes qui commençaient à les emplir. Des élèves se mirent à les observer, curieux, attendant avidement une répartie de la part de la jeune Serdaigle. Répartie qui ne vint jamais. Hermione se contenta de se retourner, dardant ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy. Furieuse, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer pour former une réponse cohérente. Elle voyait rouge, son corps se mit à trembler. Le blond sembla le remarquer, sa bouche afficha alors un rictus narquois.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Regarde toi ! Avec ton nid à hiboux sur la tête et tes dents de castor, c'est normal que personne n'ait envie de t'envoyer une carte pour la Saint Valentin ! »

Il éclata d'un rire froid avant d'imiter un castor pour l'achever. D'autres rires que le sien fusèrent autour d'eux et Hermione prit conscience du nombre d'élèves qui les entouraient. Humiliée, rouge de honte, un sanglot lui échappa et ses yeux, fatiguées de voir les visages amusés autour d'elle, trouvèrent le sol. Les rires redoublèrent et ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

« La ferme Malfoy ! »

Le silence tomba d'un coup sur le couloir alors que Malfoy jetait des coups d'oeil alentour dans l'espoir de dénicher la personne qui avait oser lui dire de se taire. Hermione releva la tête surprise, pleurant silencieusement, scrutant les visages déconcertés qui la cernait. Et elle le vit, Harry Potter. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle sût qu'il était celui qui avait parlé. Il avait l'air furieux et n'hésita pas, malgré sa stature chétive, a se frayer un chemin, en bousculant au passage des élèves plus vieux, pour venir se placer entre elle et Malfoy. Les deux Serpentards se jaugèrent froidement du regard. Le silence autour d'eux rendait la tension dans l'air trop pesante pour la Serdaigle. Elle se fit toute petite, les joues mouillées, et garda les yeux fixés sur le dos du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Malfoy finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu … »

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! » Siffla Harry, ses phalanges blanchies de trop serrer ses poings. « Tu es allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Pas étonnant que les seules personnes à avoir eu envie de te donner une carte soient les deux demi-trolls qui te servent d'amis, abruti ! Laisse-la tranquille ! »

Le blond avait pâlit en écoutant Harry Potter mais reprit bien vite des couleurs quand la foule se mit à chuchoter frénétiquement autour d'eux. Hermione vit des sourires moqueurs sur certains visages. Elle sursauta alors qu'une chaleur inconnue irradia dans son poignet. Elle baissa les yeux. La Serpentard aux cheveux noirs avait comblé la distance qui les séparait pour attraper sa main. Elle releva le regard vers le visage du garçon qui regardait toujours Malfoy, les sourcils froncés.

« Va-t-en Malfoy, cours pleurer dans les robes de ton père pendant qu'il est encore libre » asséna Harry.

Malfoy recula des quelques pas, les poings serrés, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Sa mâchoire serrée ressortait fortement sur son visage maintenant blanc craie. Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans le couloir, attendant la réaction de Malfoy.

« On se revoit plus tard Granger ! » Lança soudain le blond avant de tourner les talons. « Crabbe ! Goyle ! »

Ses deux gorilles fendirent la foule et l'encadrèrent avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les trois vers le Hall. Hermione essuya discrètement ses yeux rougis de sa manche libre. Les élèves encore présents continuaient de les dévisager en murmurant, elle se sentait comme un animal au zoo quand Harry Potter s'emporta :

« Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?! »

Plusieurs de leurs condisciples semblèrent surpris qu'un garçon de onze ans soit capable d'un tel éclat mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Alors la foule qui les entourait se dissipa rapidement. La tension redescendit dans le couloir, la Serdaigle en soupira de manière presque inaudible. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle capte l'attention d'Harry Potter. Les émeraudes s'accrochèrent à ses yeux. Sa précédente colère y avait disparue, remplacée par une sincère inquiétude.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il timidement.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione remarquait qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Il lui avait paru bien plus grand quelques minutes auparavant alors qu'il tenait tête à Malfoy. Elle cligna des yeux alors que le Serpentard s'était mit à la regarder soucieusement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Alors avec un petit sourire timide elle répondit :

« Beaucoup mieux. Merci Harry. »

Il lui rendit son sourire en découvrant toutes ses dents. La chaleur dans son poignet était toujours présente et se fit plus forte quand il le tira légèrement en direction de la tour des Serdaigles.

« De rien ! » Son ton était redevenu joyeux. « Je n'aime pas voir pleurer les autres et Malfoy est vraiment le pire des imbéciles. » Poursuivit-il en plissant les lèvres à la mention du blond. « En plus, tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Hermione rougit à la dernière phrase mais Harry Potter ne sembla pas le remarquer. Quelques pas derrière lui, Hermione se laissa guider jusqu'à sa salle commune, les yeux fixés sur les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés qui ornaient l'arrière du crâne du jeune Potter.

* * *

 _30 Juin, Hall d'entrée_

Depuis cet incident, Harry (elle s'était décidé à l'appeler simplement « Harry » même quand elle pensait à lui) avait continué à la saluer quand ils se croisaient mais n'allait jamais jusqu'à lui parler. Cela attristait la jeune Serdaigle mais elle se trouvait incapable de faire le premier pas. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils pourraient bien parler ensemble. Elle se contentait donc de ses quelques marques d'amitiés au détour des couloirs.

Malgré tout, les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle. Hermione adorait la Magie mais, par dessus tout, elle adorait apprendre à l'utiliser. Ses cours la passionnait et elle se retrouvait souvent à la bibliothèque, le nez dans un livre, pour en découvrir de plus en plus sur ce sujet qui la fascinait. Même Malfoy et ses insultes ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'en savoir toujours plus (encore aurait-il fallut qu'il mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la bibliothèque). La Serdaigle excellait en classe et aucun professeur, pas même le terrible Rogue, ne pouvait nier qu'elle était brillante. Hermione s'était instauré une routine qui consistait à faire le soir même les devoirs qu'elle avait eut le jour-même. Elle passait donc ses soirées au milieu des livres dans le domaine de Madame Pince. Elle y croisait aussi parfois Harry qui lui lançait un petit sourire avant de replonger la tête dans ses cours, sa table couverte de livres. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de studieux lui aussi qu'elle et cela la rassurait. Elle n'était pas la seule élève de son année à passer ses soirées dans la bibliothèque.

C'est le dernier soir de l'année qu'Harry se décida à venir lui parler. Hermione quittait la Grande Salle après un fabuleux repas. Serdaigle venait de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu ses camarades bleus et bronzes aussi heureux. Elle repassait dans sa tête les événements de l'année scolaire qui était arrivée à son terme. Alors qu'elle observait le lac à travers les portes du Hall, elle se sentait tiraillée entre la tristesse de quitter Poudlard et le soulagement d'être débarrassé de Malfoy et ses gorilles pendant deux mois.

« Hé ! Hermione ! »

Elle tourna vivement la tête, sortie de sa rêverie, vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Harry se tenait là, un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents et ses yeux verts brillants étrangement.

« Harry » Dit-elle, surprise.

« Je voulais te féliciter. » Elle lui faisait à présent complètement face, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. « Pour la Coupe. Si Serdaigle l'a remporté c'est sans aucun doute grâce à toi ! Tu as gagné tellement de points en classe ! » Ses émeraudes débordaient d'admiration et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir intensément. Un petit sourire idiot lui souleva le coin des lèvres. « On dirait que tu connais les réponses alors que nous n'avons même pas encore eu le cours ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer … »

Harry s'arrêta soudainement de parler et rougis légèrement à son tour, intriguant encore plus la jeune fille. Elle l'observa, la tête penchée, alors que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il fuyait son regard. Un éclair de compréhension la frappa, elle lui demanda :

« C'est pour ça que tu passes tes soirées à la bibliothèque ? »

Il grimaça un peu, les joues toujours aussi roses, avant de hocher doucement du chef. Le sourire de la Serdaigle s'agrandit, son coeur lui semblait étrangement chaud dans sa poitrine alors qu'Harry se grattait l'arrière du crâne, un geste qui manifestait sans doute sa gêne. Il osa enfin croiser de nouveau son regard et, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, finit par lui dire :

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on travaille ensemble à la bibliothèque. » Son rougissement empira quand elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Enfin, je veux dire, l'année prochaine ! Et si tu le veux bien sûr. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu de bonnes expériences avec les Serpentards alors je comprendrais si tu n'avais pas envie d'… »

Soudain, Hermione éclata franchement de rire devant un Harry Potter qui perdait tous ses moyens. À présent silencieux, il se contentait de la fixer avec des yeux ronds, les joues finalement en feu et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Quand le rire de la jeune fille commença à se calmer, elle le vit rehausser ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et se renfrogner. Elle put enfin lui répondre :

« Avec plaisir Harry »

Elle sentit sa bouche se fendre d'un immense sourire. Harry continua de l'observer, à présent abasourdi. Puis il reprit contenance, sourit à son tour et tendit le petit doigt vers elle.

« Promis ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle zieutait le doigt, perplexe.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant qu'elle ne croise son propre rapporteur à celui du garçon. Elle planta alors ses yeux chocolats dans les siens.

« Promis ! »

* * *

 _1er Juillet, Poudlard Express_

Le lendemain, le trajet de retour d'Hermione se passa calmement. Son coeur s'était serré quand elle avait entre aperçu une dernière fois le château de Poudlard pendant que le train l'emmenait vers le monde des Moldus. Puis elle avait pensé à ses parents et s'était rendu compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Elle s'était alors imaginée leurs retrouvailles sur le quai. Son père qui lui sourirait tendrement, posant doucement une main sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux pendant que sa mère l'engloutirait dans son étreinte chaleureuse en lui disant sûrement qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle leur avait manqué.

Tout se passe exactement comme cela lorsque Hermione passa le mur magique de la voie 9 3/4. Excepté peut être Harry qui rejoignait lui aussi ses parents et qui lui envoya son fameux sourire. Hermione lui fit signe joyeusement et la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faîte hier remonta dans sa mémoire. La chaleur qu'elle avait alors ressentit revint se loger dans sa poitrine et, alors qu'elle suivait sa famille dans King's Cross, elle se dit que sa prochaine année à Poudlard serait très certainement radicalement différente de celle qui venait de s'achever.

* * *

 _ **Deuxième année**_

 _1er Septembre, Poudlard Express_

Le premier mois d'été fût paisible pour Hermione. Ses parents ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions sur Poudlard et la Magie. Elle ne se lassait pas de leur répondre, revivant tout en leur relatant les événements qui avaient marqués sa première année à l'école de Sorcellerie. Elle leur parla du lac, du Choixpeau, du plafond magique, de la Grande Salle, de la maison Serdaigle, des cours, de Malfoy, de la bibliothèque et beaucoup, beaucoup d'Harry. Cela n'échappa pas à sa mère qui lui demanda, une lueur étrange dans le regard si le garçon et elle étaient amis. Ce à quoi Hermione n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Cette question l'avait hanté pendant le reste de ses vacances.

Harry était-il son ami ?

C'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait en ce premier Septembre, fébrile, dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil rapides sur le quai dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux jais. Elle bailla bruyamment en se couvrant la bouche d'une main. La nuit dernière, l'excitation de retrouver le monde de la Magie l'avait emporté sur la fatigue. Elle ne s'était endormie que quelques heures avant que son réveil ne sonne le départ. Le train s'ébranla lentement alors qu'une vague de fatigue la gagnait, la faisant somnoler. Elle n'avait pas vu les minutes s'égrainer pendant sa quête visuelle d'Harry. Elle soupira lentement et sortit son manuel de Potions.

Le trajet touchait presque à sa fin, Hermione avait le coeur lourd. Harry n'était pas venu la voir. Son traitre de coeur se serra plus douloureusement et un sanglot monta dans sa gorge. Elle avait tant espéré passer le voyage en sa compagnie, elle souhaitait tant qu'il la considère comme une amie. La solitude l'envahit, des flots de souvenirs de ses jeunes années lui revenaient en tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eût d'amis, même toute petite. Elle s'était toujours sentie à part, incapable de trouver un seul enfant qui lui accepter de lui parler plus de quelques minutes et encore moins de devenir son ami.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Ses doigts caressèrent la page parcheminée du livre ouvert sur ses genoux et elle se sentit bien plus sereine. Les livres avaient toujours été là pour elle, l'emmenaient vers des contrées lointaines, lui contaient mille et une histoires fantastiques et répondaient à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Hermione ferma le manuel de Potions et le tint serrer contre sa poitrine, cherchant du réconfort. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit tout aussi rapidement.

La porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir brutalement. Dans l'encadrement se tenait, au grand désarroi d'Hermione, la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir en cet instant, Drago Malfoy. Il avait quelque peu grandi mais son rictus narquois et ses yeux de glace n'avaient pas changé. Son sourire mauvais ne fit que s'agrandir quand il posa le regard sur elle.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens … Ne serait-ce pas Granger , ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ? Tu n'es pas avec ton petit pote Potter ? Quel dommage ! »

Son ton se voulait amusé mais la Serdaigle sentait toute la méchanceté qu'il cachait. Il avança d'un pas dans le compartiment et le coeur de la jeune fille commença à battre frénétiquement. La peur courrait dans ses veines. Crabbe et Goyle bloquaient sa seule issue. Malfoy était maintenant juste devant elle. Elle serra son livre plus fermement et plissa les yeux. Il avait l'air de jubiler. Il se pencha alors vers elle pour lui murmurer froidement :

« Potter n'est pas là pour te défendre cette fois-ci, rat de bibliothèque. Même lui ne s'est pas longtemps intéressé à toi. » Il se tût quelques instants pour guetter sa réaction. « Tu as l'air désespérée. Tu aimerais tellement qu'il te parle, qu'il soit ton ami. » Il ricana doucement et le sang d'Hermione se glaça dès que ces mots franchirent les lèvres du blond : « Écoutes-moi bien Granger, tu n'as pas un seul ami. À part peut-être le livre que tu tiens. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle, rejoignant ses gardes du corps. Il renifla bruyamment en la regardant une dernière fois. Malfoy lui asséna un dernier coup :

« Pathétique ! »

Il claqua ensuite des doigts, Crabbe manipula brutalement une nouvelle fois la porte du compartiment et leurs pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Alors seulement Hermione retrouva la faculté de bouger. Elle se leva lentement, verrouilla la porte et entreprit de se changer. Pas une seule minute ne se passa sans que les paroles de Malfoy ne se rejouent dans sa tête. Pas une seule seconde sans que ses larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le train s'arrête et qu'elle ne soit obligé de déverrouiller la porte.

* * *

 _1er Septembre, Grande Salle_

La cérémonie d'accueil des premières années semblait être un lointain bourdonnement aux oreilles d'Hermione. Son esprit était embué par un brouillard de tristesse, la coupant du reste du monde. Elle applaudissait par mimétisme à chaque fois que sa table le faisait. Harry n'était pas là, sa place habituelle à la table des vert et argent était vide. Son état de transe fut brisé par un bruissement de vêtements à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de son brusque retour à la réalité, une surprise évidente peinte sur le visage.

Une première année venait de s'installer à côté d'elle. La jeune fille avait les yeux d'un bleu presque électrique et de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient légèrement. Elle se présenta sur un ton qui, d'après Hermione, n'avait rien à envier à l'air rêveur de son regard.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil à la vue des radis qui ornaient ses oreilles mais lui sourit néanmoins.

« Hermione Granger, ravie de te rencontrer. »

La blonde lui rendit vaguement son sourire et tourna son attention vers les élèves de son année à qui le Choixpeau continuait d'attribuer une des quatre maisons. Elle ne pipa mot de toute la fin de la cérémonie et resta impassible aux nombreux regards en coins d'Hermione pendant l'entièreté du discours de Dumbledore. Le silence, inconfortable pour la plus âgé, s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient fini leur plat. Hermione s'apprêtait à entamer sa part de tarte à la citrouille, son désert préféré, quand la voix de Luna s'éleva enfin doucement :

« Il y a un Serpentard qui n'arrête pas de te regarder. Il n'a pas détacher ses yeux de toi pendant tout le repas. »

La blonde avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Luna reprit son repas comme ci de rien n'était en fredonnant légèrement. La brunette porta alors son regard sur la table des Serpentards. Instinctivement, elle chercha des yeux émeraudes mais ne tomba que sur ceux, bleus, de Malfoy. Il se fendit d'un rictus en coin dès qu'il eût son attention. Il serra ses bras près de sa poitrine comme s'il serrait un … Hermione détourna vivement les yeux quand elle sentit qu'ils commençaient à piquer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son corps.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Luna qui lui souriait d'un air désespérément rêveur. Elle sentit la timide pression qu'exerça sa condisciple sur son épaule. Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui ça va, merci Luna »

La blonde hocha la tête, l'air contente, puis se leva pour rejoindre les nouveaux Serdaigles qui s'entassaient près des préfets. Hermione s'empressa de finir sa part de tarte avant de rejoindre à son tour le dortoir.

Elle se coucha tôt ce soir-là, le manque de sommeil et les événements de la journée ayant raison d'elle. Ses pensées, avant de s'endormir, allèrent vers Malfoy et ses horribles paroles, vers Luna qui l'avait intrigué mais qu'elle commençait doucement à apprécier. Sa toute dernière s'égara vers un certain garçon aux yeux émeraudes et dont l'absence lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, en ce jour de rentrée.

* * *

 _2 Septembre, Grande Salle_

Hermione était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner, deux toasts beurrés et un jus de citrouille, quand Luna s'était assise sans une once d'hésitation à côté d'elle. Cette fois-ci, la jeune Serdaigle entama rapidement une discussion avec la brunette. Elle lui posa des questions sur les professeurs, les cours et sur les personnes à éviter. Cette question surprit Hermione mais elle ne la releva et lui répondit sincèrement. Elle était entrain de lui expliquer quels élèves il fallait absolument esquiver quand Luna l'interrompit. Elle jetait depuis quelques secondes des regards furtifs vers l'autre côté de la Grande Salle.

« Désolée si je me répète Hermione, mais il y a un autre Serpentard qui te fixe ce matin. »

Au mot « autre », Hermione sut de qui il s'agissait et elle chercha immédiatement Harry des yeux à la table des verts et argents. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle repéra enfin le sourire unique du Serpentard. Il la salua joyeusement ce à quoi elle répondit d'un grand sourire. Harry était entrain de se lever quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Son attention se porta sur le préfet qui lui tendait son emploi du temps, l'air impatient. Elle le prit d'un geste brusque et se retourna vers Harry … qui n'était plus à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, quand une voix, serrée par la nervosité, s'éleva derrière elle.

« Salut Hermione. »

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom mais sourit instantanément quand elle reconnut la voix.

« Salut Harry ! Voici Luna Lovegood. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête pour saluer la blonde. Hermione en fût surprise, le Serpentard était habituellement plus chaleureux et ouvert. Elle remarque alors que, certes, il souriait mais paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle prit alors conscience du nombre d'élèves qui avaient arrêté leur activité pour les observer, surpris. À l'autre bout de la salle, les Serpentards semblaient surtout agacés. La voix d'Harry arracha Hermione de ses pensées.

« Désolé pour le voyage en train hier mais je ne pouvais pas être là à temps. Je suis arrivé ce matin. J'espère que le trajet s'est bien passé ! »

Le visage d'Hermione s'affaissa légèrement quand elle repensa au Poudlard Express. Harry parût le remarquer mais il enchaîna rapidement :

« Je suis, depuis hier, officiellement grand frère d'une petite Elizabeth Potter ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à la table des Serdaigles il semblait détendu. Son visage se para d'un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur. Luna et elle le félicitèrent chaleureusement, un sourire tout aussi grand ornant leurs visages. Harry reprit rapidement un air gêné, se racla bruyamment la gorge, le poing devant la bouche, et bafouilla :

« Euh … En fait j'étais venu pour savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour … » Ses yeux verts glissèrent un instant vers Luna. « Je veux dire … Si tu te souvenais de ce que l'on s'était dit à la fin de l'année dernière et si … ça tenait toujours ? »

« Bien sûr et avec plaisir » répondit, sans hésiter, Hermione.

« Super ! A tout à l'heure alors ! »

Il les salua de la main avant se s'éloigner rapidement, un grand sourire illuminant sur le visage. Plusieurs des autres Serdaigles le regardèrent, tout aussi interloqués que les deux jeunes filles, quand il longea leur table. Hermione ne le lâcha pas du regard.

« Hé bien, en voilà un drôle de Serpentard. » Lui souffla Luna.

Il quittait à présent la Grande Salle.

« Ça tu l'as dit … » confirma-elle après quelques secondes.

Une chose était sûre, Hermione attendait avec impatience cette rencontre à la bibliothèque avec Harry.

La journée passa rapidement pour la Serdaigle. Elle commença avec double cours de Potions, prit son repas de midi en compagnie de Luna, enchaîna avec deux heures de Métamorphose, puis deux heures de Sortilèges. Le soir-même, elle mangea le plus rapidement possible en conversant sans conviction avec Luna de leur première journée respective. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à cette rencontre avec Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés ce matin-là. Et maintenant que ce moment était imminent, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à discuter. Une fois la dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse avalée, elle s'excusa donc auprès de la jeune Serdaigle et s'éclipsa vers la bibliothèque alors que les autres élèves entamaient leur plat.

Harry était déjà assit à la table qu'elle occupait habituellement quand elle arriva. Il leva immédiatement la tête de son parchemin quand il l'entendit et l'accueillit avec le plus beau des sourires qu'Hermione l'avait vu afficher.

« Bonsoir Hermione ! Content que tu sois venue. »

Elle sourit doucement alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui. Elle déposa son sac sur le sol et en sortit quelques rouleaux de parchemins, sa plume et un encrier. En posant ce dernier, elle remarqua enfin l'énorme pile de livre qui était à sa gauche, positionné entre elle et Harry. Il suivit son regard et dit :

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en t'attendant. Tu as bien eu Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilèges aujourd'hui ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise, et s'exclama :

« Comment est-ce que …? »

« Comment est-ce que je sais ce que tu as eu comme cours ? » La coupa-t-il. « Disons que je suis très observateur et que bizarrement toi et moi avons une forte tendance à nous croiser dans les couloirs. Même si tu ne le remarques pas forcément. »

Elle passa en revue chaque escapade entre les cours mais tout ce dont elle parvint à se souvenir c'était qu'elle n'avait fait que se précipiter entre chaque salle de classe dans l'espoir que la journée passe plus vite.

« Et nous avons pratiquement la même la semaine de cours. » Un de ses sourcils disparu sous la frange des cheveux châtains de la Serdaigle. Il soupira en réponse, l'air amusé. « Ton emploi du temps, il était posé sur la table ce matin. Je t'ai dit que j'étais observateur. »

Il souriait franchement à présent. Hermione sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

« Alors par quoi on commence ? »

* * *

 _19 Octobre, Bibliothèque_

Septembre était fini et Octobre déjà bien entamé quand Harry lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait plus être là tous les soirs après les cours. La jeune fille lui lança alors un regard triste. Son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Elle avait dû mal à l'admettre mais elle adorait ses sessions de travail avec Harry. Comme elle l'avait constaté l'année précédente, il était extrêmement studieux. Et plein de bonne volonté. Il acceptait sans rechigner les remarques et corrections de la Serdaigle. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à lui demander de répéter plusieurs fois ses explications pour être sûr de bien tout comprendre. Et à chaque fois qu'il obtenait une meilleure note que celles auxquelles il était abonné, il lui souriait chaleureusement et la remercier au moins une dizaine de fois.

Oh oui, Hermione attaquait chaque jour de la semaine avec le simple objectif de venir travailler chaque soir avec Harry dans le silence confortable de la bibliothèque. Il la tira de sa réflexion quand il expliqua enfin :

« J'ai été sélectionné pour être l'attrapeur des Serpentards ! Je rentre tout de suite en équipe principale ! Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Il bomba le torse de fierté et la Serdaigle ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé.

« Félicitations Mister Potter ! »

« Tu aurais vu la tête de Malfoy ! Je lui ai piqué la place ! On lui a quand même proposé le poste d'attrapeur remplaçant mais il a refusé. »

Le sourire du Serpentard se fana aussi rapidement que ne s'écarquillèrent les yeux de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

« Il a refusé tu dis ? »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. D'horribles idées commençaient à lui entraver l'esprit. Malfoy serait-il assez tordu pour refuser cette place afin de venir la tourmenter ? Harry ne pourrait pas être avec elle et il le savait. La Serdaigle retint son souffle. Inconsciemment, ses doigts serrèrent fermement le bord de la table. Le bond lui avait sous entendu une ou deux fois, quand il en avait eu l'occasion, qu'elle avait intérêt à surveiller ses arrières. Elle ne remarqua pas Harry qui la fixait, interdit. Il lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Malfoy ? »

Le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Elle inspira un grand coup et répondit, maudissant le tremblement dans da voix :

« Non, tout va bien Harry. » Il se renfrogna encore plus. « Je t'assure ! » Ajouta-t-elle vainement.

D'un coup, il se pencha au dessus de la table. Sa main trouva celle, blanche, de la jeune fille. Le contact entraîna un picotement étrange dans son bras et Hermione releva la tête vers Harry. Elle rougit intensément à leur relative proximité et à l'intense sérieux de son regard.

« Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Laisse moi au moins te rendre un dixième de ce que tu fais pour moi. » Les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots mais il la coupa en ajoutant :

« Raconte moi tout, les amis sont là pour ça. »

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'accéléra devant la sincérité que reflétait les pupilles émeraudes. La chaleur et le picotement s'étaient à présent étendu à sa poitrine et gagnaient tout son corps quand elle entendit le mot « amis ». Elle soupira et se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle lâcha progressivement le bord de la table.

« Très bien … »

Harry lui sourit et libéra sa main, s'asseyant correctement sur sa chaise. Il planta finalement ses coudes sur la table puis posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes. Enfin, il hocha doucement la tête, comme pour l'encourager à parler. Alors elle parla. Elle lui raconta tout, l'incident du Poudlard Express, les menaces dans les couloirs et la peur liée au refus de Malfoy pour le poste de remplaçant. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrissait à mesure que sa voix se serrait. Il la regardait toujours quand elle finit son récit, la voix étranglée. Il expira lentement par la bouche puis sourit joyeusement. Et, comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il lui dit :

« Alors tu as juste à venir travailler dans les gradins pendant mes entrainement de Quidditch, comme ça je pourrais garder un oeil sur toi et Malfoy n'osera pas venir t'embêter ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite par sa proposition. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Oh allez Hermione ! Personne ne te dira rien. Après tout, tu es invitée par le meilleur attrapeur qu'ils aient vu depuis un siècle ! » Lui lança-t-il malicieusement.

Il tenta de gonfler un de ses biceps, sans résultats apparents. La Serdaigle ria de sa tentative provoquant l'apparition d'une moue sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il croisa les bras et marmonna :

« Mais c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit … »

Hermione planta ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de son ami, son coeur bondit à cette pensée, et rétorqua :

« Alors prouvez le moi à votre prochain entraînement Mister Potter ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » Ses orbes émeraudes brillèrent de joie. « Et il faut que l'on discute de cette manie de m'appeler « Mister Potter », ça devient vraiment flippant ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Hermione savoura jusqu'à la dernière minute de cet instant avec son premier vrai ami, ses craintes vis à vis de Malfoy repoussées à l'arrière plan dans sa tête.

* * *

 _6 Décembre, Terrain de Quidditch_

Le ciel était gris en ce mois de Décembre, de gros nuageux cotonneux avançaient paresseusement vers le château de Poudlard et emmenaient la neige avec eux. Hermione détourna le regard du paysage hivernal. Elle était assise dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, la baguette à la main et son manuel de Sortilèges ouvert sur les genoux. Elle traçait dans l'air des motifs complexes à l'aide du poignet, s'appliquant à chaque mouvement. Aujourd'hui, une force étrange (une Magie ?) semblait flotter dans l'air. Malgré son calme apparent, la Serdaigle bouillait d'excitation, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et lui faisait légèrement trembler les mains. Elle posa sa baguette sur le banc à côté d'elle et expira lentement pour tenter de calmer le torrent d'émotions qui l'habitait.

Un éclat doré attira son regard quand le Vif d'Or passe devant elle suivit quelques secondes plus tard par une trainée verte et argent. Et comme à chaque fois, la Serdaigle ne put détacher ses yeux de la silhouette perchée sur un balai. Harry volait bien, vraiment très bien. Hermione, qui avait particulièrement détesté sa première expérience de vol l'année précédente, n'était jamais aller à un seul match de Quidditch. Mais voir Harry voler lui en avait donné envie d'y assister.

Elle l'admira effectuer une vrille dans les airs, le bras tendu. Le visage du garçon était tendu par l'effort et la concentration. Même à cette distance, elle arrivait à le percevoir. Il avait l'air plus vieux que son âge, son regard farouchement fixé sur la petite balle doré, il ne voyait qu'elle.

Soudain, il plongea.

Hermione se leva, ne voulant pas le perdre des yeux. Elle avait l'étrange impression de vivre l'instant aussi intensément que son ami. Son coeur s'accéléra alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand la main du Serpentard entoura l'éclat doré. Elle sentit les doigts d'Harry se refermer presque délicatement autour du Vif d'Or alors que son autre main, au contraire, releva brusquement le manche de son balai. Celui ralentit aussitôt pour déposer docilement son passager sur l'herbe enneigée du terrain.

Harry fixa quelques secondes ce qu'elle pensait être les petites ailes du Vif qui battaient furieusement entre ses doigts fermés. Puis il leva le poing et la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent presque instantanément et le même sourire couvrit leurs visages. Harry rayonnait de la joie que lui provoquait le vol et elle le ressentait d'où elle était. Une chaleur maintenant familière emplie sa poitrine. Elle ramassa son livre, tombé sur le sol en bois du gradin, mit sa baguette dans sa poche et entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Il l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires, elle le savait.

16 Décembre, Bibliothèque

« Tu rentres chez toi pendant les vacances ? »

Hermione releva la tête de son parchemin pour poser son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés en face d'elle. C'était le dernier soir avant les vacances de Noël, tous les élèves allaient pouvoir souffler pendant au moins une semaine avant de penser à leurs devoirs. Mais Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la bibliothèque, prétextant vouloir prendre de l'avance et avoir besoin de son aide sur un cours en particulier. Le même Harry remuait à présent inconfortablement sur sa chaise, et cela, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle.

« Oui, mes parents sont moldus, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir, Merci Malfoy, alors Noël à une signification particulière pour eux. C'est une fête que l'on se doit de faire en famille. Ils me manquent beaucoup et je me vois mal passer Noël sans eux ! »

Harry hocha la tête, acquiesçant à son explication. Puis il la pencha et lui dit en souriant :

« Oui je sais, ma mère est une enfant de moldus elle aussi. Nous fêtons nous aussi Noël. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. Tous les Serpentards avaient été et étaient encore aujourd'hui des Sang-Pur d'après bon nombre de livres. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry puisse être un Sang-mêlé. Cela expliquait pourquoi il était laissé à l'écart par les élèves de sa maison. La jeune fille était d'autant plus intrigué qu'il eût été placé chez les verts et argents.

« Il me semble que la tradition veuille que l'on offre un cadeau aux personnes qui nous sont chères, n'est-ce pas ce que font les moldus Hermione ? » Poursuivit-il sur un ton amusé.

Comme s'il savait ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Elle rougit légèrement à cette idée puis plus franchement quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'impliquait ses mots. Ce qui fût rapidement confirmé par le petit paquet rectangulaire, emballé dans un papier vert et marron, qui transita lentement entre Harry et elle. Le garçon lui fit un sourire éblouissant quand ses doigts se posèrent sur le présent. Il semblait toujours un peu nerveux. En le voyant ainsi, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'Harry Potter, son ami depuis à peine trois mois, aurait un cadeau pour elle. Elle bafouilla rapidement :

« Oh Harry … Merci mais … Tu n'aurais pas dû … Oh Merlin. Je n'ai pas .. Je n'ai aucun cadeau pour toi … »

Ses yeux passèrent du petit paquet à Harry qui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

« Je sais que tu me rendras la pareille assez rapidement. Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer avoir des dettes, Hermione Granger. » Une moue enfantine orna la bouche de la Serdaigle. « Qu'est ce que tu attends ouvre le ! »

Elle l'observa se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise une fois de plus puis entreprit de déballer précautionneusement son présent. Au milieu du papier, elle découvrit un cadre en bois peint d'un noir profond. Il contenait une photo animée en couleur. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione en voyait une. Elle était habituée à voir les portraits bouger dans le château ou les photos animées en noir et blanc de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais jamais elle n'avait vu une scène du quotidien prise en couleur. Et quelle scène.

On y voyait des doubles d'Harry et d'elle-même qui étudiaient dans la bibliothèque en une réplique exacte de leurs activités quelques instants auparavant. Hermione sourit tendrement. Le Harry de la photo lançait des regards en coin appuyés à sa double. Laquelle attrapait les regards et y répondait par des petits sourires amusés en rougissant avant qu'ils ne se replongent tous les deux dans les devoirs quelconque qu'ils avaient entreprit.

La Serdaigle observa silencieusement ce petit manège se reproduire plusieurs fois puis releva les yeux vers le vrai Harry assit en face d'elle. Il était raide droit sur sa chaise, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, le visage légèrement rouge. Mais ses yeux brillaient joyeusement. Il avait l'air à la fois d'appréhender et d'attendre avec impatience sa réaction. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire, plus que ravie de ce cadeau, et il soupira bruyamment, rassuré.

« C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup Harry ! »

« Retournes-le. » Lui indiqua-t-il en souriant nerveusement.

Elle s'exécuta et découvrit une inscription argentée qui scintillait sur le noir du bois.

« _Merci_

 _Ton ami, Harry_ »

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accéléra à la lecture de ses quelques mots. Une force inconnue s'empara d'elle et la poussa à se pencher au dessus de la table, à franchir la distance qui la séparait d'Harry pour déposer un timide baiser sur sa joue. Elle se replaça sur sa chaise en riant à l'expression ahurie qu'affichait le Serpentard. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et le visage aussi rouge que la cravate des Griffondors. Il cherchait à tout prit à fuir son regard et finit par plonger la tête dans son parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie. Ne voulant pas l'embarrasser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle ne l'interrogea pas sur la signification du « Merci » à l'arrière du cadre. À la place, elle serra fermement celui-ci contre elle.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se retrouva immédiatement sur sa table de chevet de sa chambre chez ses parents durant toute la durée des vacances. Puis, à son retour à Poudlard, sur celle près de son lit dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Il n'en bougea plus pendant le reste de l'année.

* * *

 _10 Mars, Salle Commune des Serdaigles_

Hermione profitait de la chaleur du feu de la cheminée de la salle commune installée dans un grand canapé aux motifs bleus et argents. Dehors, la neige fondait doucement sous le soleil de Mars mais l'air était encore froid et humide. Assise en tailleur sur le tapis devant elle, Luna récitait doucement les différentes propriétés de la Goutte du Mort vivant. La brunette avait le livre de Potions de la blonde sur les genoux et la corrigeait distraitement quand cela était nécessaire. Luna avait requit son aide pour réviser en prévision de son prochain contrôle de Potions. Hermione, qui avait l'impression d'avoir négligé sa jeune condisciple depuis qu'elle travaillait le soir avec Harry, n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser. Ce soir-là, Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch et elle n'y était pas.

Une sensation familière d'adrénaline envahit ses veines et Hermione sût, sans comprendre comment, que sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'attrapeur des Serpentards avait repéré le Vif d'Or et était à sa poursuite. Luna lui demanda :

« Je peux tout réciter une dernière fois ? Je pense qu'après je serais prête pour demain. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et la voix rêveuse de Luna s'éleva de nouveau en une litanie sans fin sur les caractéristiques des potions du programme de première année. Hermione se concentra dessus quelques instants mais l'adrénaline refit surface, plus fortement que la fois précédente. Harry devait sans doute être tout proche du Vif. Hermione secoua la tête, confuse. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ressente ce que faisait Harry à ce moment-là ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle certitude sur ce qu'il faisait à cet instant ? Comment était-ce physiquement possible qu'elle ait l'impression de ressentir les émotions de son ami ?

C'est quand elle ressentit la joie immense d'Harry qu'elle comprit qu'il venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, ses sensations ne lui étaient pas étrangères. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle étudiait dans les gradins et que le Serpentard était sur le point d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Mais elle était physiquement à quelques mètres de lui, elle avait les yeux posés sur lui. Elle prit soudain peur. Cela n'avait pas encore été une évidence pour elle mais il est tout à fait anormal de ressentir les émotions et les sensations de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Est-ce une forme de Magie ?

« Alors Hermione, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je n'ai pas fait une seule erreur, je crois. »

La douce voix de Luna la sortit de ses pensées. La blonde la regardait de son habituel air rêveur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh … Oui c'est bon Luna. Je crois que tu ne pourras pas faire mieux. »

Luna hocha la tête puis prit un visage sérieux tout à coup. Elle semblait scruter l'air à la recherche d'une chose quelconque autour du crâne de son aînée. Hermione passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux touffus.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ? »

« Oui, il y a pas mal de Joncheruines qui s'attroupent autour de ta tête. Tu devrais arrêter de trop cogiter Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva la tête et chercha frénétiquement la présence d'un de ces « Joncheruines ». Elle ne vit que le vide. Elle jeta à Luna un regard sceptique. La blonde avait une attirance particulièrement étrange pour les créatures magiques imaginaires. Hermione arrivait à s'en accommoder et à faire comme ci de rien n'était la plupart du temps. Mais ce soir quelque chose d'impossible s'était produit et les mots de Luna n'avait fait qu'aiguisé la nervosité de la brunette. Sans parler des « Joncheruines », le fait que la jeune Serdaigle lui conseillait de ne pas trop réfléchir faisait tiquer Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle n'était quand même pas aussi transparente.

Luna avait reprit son air rêveur et récupéra son livre de Potions. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son aînée, elle dit :

« Quoi qu'il se passe Hermione, suis ton instinct. »

Elle se leva, la main en l'air, comme ci elle poursuivait une de ses créatures invisibles pour la toucher et disparu dans les escaliers de leur dortoir.

Hermione resta là, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Elle médita les mots de Luna. Une inquiétude, elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était la sienne, la gagna alors que son ventre se contractait douloureusement. Elle avait peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Les mots de Luna résonnait sans fin dans sa tête :

« Suis ton instinct … »

* * *

 _24 Juin, Terrain de Quidditch_

Le reste de l'année passa bien vite, Hermione assistait, trépignant d'excitation, au dernier match de la saison de Quidditch qui opposait Serpentard à Griffondor. Elle était la seule de sa maison à être venue encourager les verts et argents. Elle s'était résignée à le faire silencieusement quand elle avait vu la couleur des drapeaux que les élèves de sa maison faisait tournoyer de leurs baguettes. Luna, a côté d'elle, riait doucement aux commentaires de Lee Jordan, qui donnait le maximum pour sa dernière représentation de l'année. Les cris des Serdaigles envahirent le stade quand un des poursuiveurs des rouges et or marqua de manière spectaculaire.

Hermione se leva quand elle sentit l'adrénaline d'Harry monter en flèche. Ses yeux le trouvèrent immédiatement dans les airs, devancé par un éclat doré. Une trainée rouge et or le poursuivait étroitement. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'attrapeur Griffondor et se pencha plus franchement sur son balai. Le coeur d'Hermione battit encore plus vite. Bientôt, il allait bientôt l'attraper. Elle le sentait.

Pendant ces derniers mois, la jeune fille s'était habituée aux venues soudaines d'émotions étrangères. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Harry était la seule personne dont elle captait les sentiments mais n'avait pas voulu lui en parler. Elle préférait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de dévoiler quoique ce soit à son ami. Pour cela, elle avait bien entendu passé un temps considérable à la bibliothèque, écourtant souvent ses repas le midi, à la recherche de la moindre information qui la guiderait sur un début de piste. Mais rien. Pas un seul indice. Elle ne désespérait cependant pas car elle n'avait étudie que la moitié des livres que contenait l'école de Magie. Et l'année prochaine elle aurait l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et donc accès à sa librairie Histoires Anciennes.

Une vague de douleur gagna son bras gauche et elle le serra fermement de son autre main. Un grognement passa ses lèvres, Luna dans son dos l'observa, surprise. Mais Hermione ne regardait qu'Harry. Un des batteurs Griffondors venait de lui envoyer un Cognard et l'avait empêcher de refermer sa main sur le Vif. Le bras du Serpentard pendait maintenant mollement sur son côté. Il tenait fermement le balai de sa main droite et filait toujours derrière la balle ailée, le visage contracté par la douleur. L'attrapeur rouge et or le bouscula violemment mais Harry ne fut que momentanément gêné.

Hermione retint son souffle quand il leva le bras droit, se retenant à son balai par la seule force de ses jambes. Le stade était silencieux, Hermione n'entendait que les battements de son coeur qui tambourinaient dans ses oreilles. Il allait à cent à l'heure à présent. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur les deux attrapeurs, qui se disputaient furieusement dans les airs. Puis soudain, il y eût une explosion de bruit et Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir tant le sentiment de joie qui l'envahit était intense. Sa vision se brouilla et même si elle ne le voyait pas elle le sentait, Harry avait attrapé le Vif. Le bruit provenait des gradins où la masse des verts et argents exprimait sa joie. Harry leur avait fait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch.

« Hermione, tout va bien ? »

La brunette se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau assise sur le banc quand elle sentit la main de Luna sur son épaule. Elle regarda le visage soucieux de la blonde à côté d'elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air bien car Luna ajouta :

« Tu es toute blanche. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques minutes. »

Hermione se figea. Puis reprenant contenance elle répondit :

« Oui sa va Luna. J'ai simplement eu peur quand ce Cognard a frappé le bras d'Harry et qu'il ait du lâcher son balai pour attraper le Vif. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

Elle lui sourit pour faire bonne figure. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait encore à tout rompre. Harry la cherchait du regard, elle le savait. Elle attendit que Luna arrête de scruter son visage intensément et se lève pour pratiquement se jeter contre la rambarde à son tour. Harry était au sol, ses coéquipiers lui envoyaient des grandes claques enthousiasmes dans le dos, mais ses yeux étaient fixés à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Comme à l'accoutumée, il leva le poing serré autour du Vif d'Or vers elle et ils se sourirent.

Hermione regarda la cérémonie qui clôturait la Coupe de Quidditch. L'équipe de Griffondor, misérable, regarda Madame Bibine remettre le trophée à l'équipe de Serpentard qui porta Harry et la coupe en triomphe. Les supporters verts et argents exultèrent tout le long de l'événement tandis que les autres applaudissaient mollement quand cela était nécéssaire. Hermione appris ce jour-là que les Serpentards n'avaient pas gagné la Coupe depuis presqu'un siècle. Elle comprit alors l'ovation que portait sa maison à Harry. Elle le regarda, de loin, un étrange pincement au coeur lorsque la maison verts et argents déferla sur lui.

Les jours qui passèrent jusqu'aux grandes vacances ne furent pas de tout repos pour la Serdaigle. Elle passa beaucoup plus de temps seule à la bibliothèque. Harry s'était fait un groupe d'amis chez les Serpentards depuis son exploit au Quidditch. Il ne la rejoignait maintenant plus qu'un ou deux soirs par semaine. Cela attrista un peu Hermione mais elle relativisa en utilisant ce temps gagné pour étudier avec plus de ferveur les milliers de livres que recelait Poudlard.

Elle rentra chez elle cette année-là sans avoir trouver le moindre indice sur son étrange « problème ». Ce lien avec Harry s'était fait moins présent mais Hermione le mis sur le compte de l'éloignement du Serpentard. Car lorsqu'il l'aperçu sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, prêt à rejoindre sa famille, il la regarda dans les yeux pour la dernière fois cette année et, comme toujours, son coeur s'emballa.

* * *

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous. Je suis ravie de partager avec vous cette fanfic qui, à la base, devait être un OS mais qui s'est révélé être beaucoup plus long que prévu.L L'histoire couvrira les sept années de nos héros et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la fin (en fait j'ai plusieurs idées). j'ai préféré utilisé un style de narration décousue, qui permet de se concentrer sur les événements qui développent les personnages, leur relation et l'intrigue. Hermione est, comme dans la saga, âgée d'un an de plus que les élèves de son année (cela aura une légère importance plus tard dans l'histoire). Luna aura un rôle très important pour la suite mais Malfoy reste un personnage secondaire qui sert de déclencheur de plusieurs développements.

Je suis également à la recherche d'un ou d'une béta. Mon orthographe n'étant pas parfaite, je me relis sans cesse pour essayer de tout corriger. Cela plus le travail et la vie de famille jouent énormément sur ma productivité. Je travaille sur cette fanfic depuis plus d'un an et je rédige actuellement la fin de la troisième année de nos héros.

Je suis très ouverte sur les critiques constructives et j'espère que vous partagerais avec moi vos avis et même vos idées ou hypothèses. J'essayerais de répondre rapidement à vos commentaires.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

LolaticA


	2. Chapter 2

_**Troisième année**  
_

 _31 Août, Résidence Granger_

Hermione relisait la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu d'Harry pour la troisième fois quand sa mère l'appela le dernier repas qu'ils allaient partager ensemble cet été. Pendant leurs vacances, elle avait gardé le contact avec le Serpentard par l'intermédiaire de sa magnifique chouette blanche, Hedwige. La Serdaigle s'était prise d'affection pour le volatile du garçon. Hedwige avait pris l'habitude de lui mordiller affectueusement le doigt quand la jeune fille lui demandait d'être prudente sur la route.

Harry lui dévoila, cet été, une partie de sa vie qu'Hermione n'avait aperçu que de loin. Il lui parla de sa famille. De son père James, dont il était le portrait craché, qui lui avait appris à jouer au Quidditch et qui l'avait entrainé tout l'été (Hermione avait _ressenti_ faiblement quelques sessions au cours de ces deux derniers mois.) De sa mère, Lily, qui était tout comme elle enfant de moldus et « absolument brillante », qu'il semblait aimé par dessus tout. Et enfin, de sa petite soeur, Elizabeth qui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisettes de leur père. Harry lui avait envoyé une photo de lui et la petite en même temps que la missive et elle la conservait soigneusement caché dans son exemplaire de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Ses parents avaient pu voir le cliché une fois ou deux mais seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de la tanner afin d'enfin voir une photo de ce fameux « _Harry_ » dont elle parlait tant depuis 2 ans. Et ils avaient fini par la convaincre. Sa mère lui avait fait remarquer que le garçon était _mignon_ et depuis Hermione avait préféré ne plus exposer la photo dans sa chambre pour faire disparaître cette idée stupide qui avait germé dans la tête de sa mère. Le repas se passa sans incident. Hermione et ses parents parlèrent de leur travail ce soir là. Ils n'avaient jamais été très présents à cause de leur cabinet de dentiste quand elle était plus jeune mais tous les moments qu'ils avaient de libre, ils essayaient au maximum de les passer avec elle. Et cela suffisait à Hermione.

Elle rangeait la vaisselle dans l'évier quand la missive d'Harry lui revint en tête. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Pour la première fois, elle ne ferait pas le trajet pour Poudlard seule. Harry serait là, avec elle. Pour la première fois, elle ne serait pas seule dans sa calèche pour rejoindre le château depuis Pré-au-Lard.

Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit facilement malgré la tempête de pensées qui tourmentaient son esprit. Et juste avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne elle crû entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui murmurer :

« _Bonne nuit Hermione »_

* * *

 _16 Septembre, au bord du Lac_

Étrange. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier le comportement d'Harry depuis deux semaines.

Tout avait commencé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés derrière le mur magique qui menait à la voie 9 3/4. Elle avait vu Harry qui l'attendait dès qu'elle l'avait franchi et avait enfin pu rencontrer sa famille. James Potter, qui ressemblait effectivement à Harry comme deux gouttes d'eau, lui avait tendu la main chaleureusement, un sourire en coin identique à celui de son fils plaqué sur les lèvres. Hermione l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique. Il avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle aimait le plus à Poudlard quand le drame était arrivé. Ce moment à partir duquel Harry avait subitement décidé de ne plus se comporter normalement avec elle.

Lily Potter était restée en retrait à observer la Serdaigle discuter avec son mari. Elle berçait doucement la jeune Elizabeth dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était ensuite avancée vers eux, avait placé le bébé dans les bras de James pour serrer Hermione dans les siens. La jeune fille était restée stupéfaite devant ce qui était habituellement un geste intime pour elle. Personne à part ses parents ne l'avait jamais serrer ainsi. Lily s'était reculée légèrement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait les mêmes pupilles émeraudes que son fils et Hermione s'était détendu instantanément quand elle avait vu l'amour qui y débordait (elle avait compris alors pourquoi Harry aimait tant sa mère). Lily avait ensuite parlé d'une voix douce et mélodieuse :

« Bonjour Hermione. Je suis Lily Potter, ravie de te rencontrer. Harry n'arrête pas de parler de toi, mais il a oublié de mentionner à quel point tu étais jolie. »

Hermione avait rougis immédiatement à ses mots. Son coeur s'était mis à battre soudain follement dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas était capable de savoir si cet affolement avait été le sien ou celui d'Harry. Quand elle l'avait regardé, il avait semblé sur le point d'imploser. Le visage aussi rouge que le sien, si ce n'était plus, il aurait pu rendre n'importe quelle tomate jalouse du rouge bien vif qu'il avait arboré. Ses sourcils étaient portés disparus, cachés sous les mèches rebelles de sa frange. Il était resté la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il avait été prêt à protester mais que ses mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient passés frénétiquement d'Hermione, à Lily puis à James, qui avait eût l'air de se retenir de rire, pour revenir sur la Serdaigle. Finalement, il avait attrapé fermement sa valise et avait fui en courant vers le Poudlard Express sans dire au revoir à ses parents.

Quand il eût disparu par une des portes d'un wagon, James avait enfin éclaté d'un grand rire bruyant. Elizabeth s'était immédiatement jointe à lui, son rire enfantin accompagnant celui grave de son père. Plusieurs famille s'étaient retournées vers eux, interloquées. Lily, qui avait toujours les mains posé sur les épaules d'Hermione, avait jeté un regard malicieux à son mari puis avait lancé :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! Il est exactement comme toi au même âge, on est pas sorti du chaudron. »

James avait essuyé ses larmes tout en continuant de ricaner doucement. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers elle et lui avait dit :

« Allez Hermione, va rejoindre notre très cher fils avant qu'il ne s'enferme à vie dans un compartiment. Dis lui que nous l'aimons _très très_ fort ! Et fais lui plein de bisous de notre part ! »

Il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil, Hermione aurait rougi encore plus si cela avait été possible, Lily lui avait lancé un autre petit sourire amusé puis ils avaient traversé la barrière magique vers King's Cross laissant Hermione sur place dans une incompréhension complète à propos de tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis qu'elle était arrivé sur le quai. À compter de ce jour, Harry avait été étrange. Elle l'avait retrouvé non sans mal dans le train, après y avoir croisé Luna qui l'avait suivit sans hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent le Serpentard. Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil rapide quand elles étaient entrées dans son compartiment, avait salué Luna puis avait entreprit de se plonger dans son manuel d'Arithmancie. Hermione avait sourit en le voyant faire, elle avait prit la même option cette année ainsi que l'Études des runes. Elle ne s'était pas étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu Harry de tout le trajet, elle avait simplement échangé ses souvenirs de vacances avec Luna.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, Harry s'était excusé rapidement auprès d'elles et avait pratiquement couru vers sa table dans la Grande Salle. Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux de toute leur première soirée de troisième année à Poudlard et avait continué depuis lors. Hermione avait beau le fixer intensément, elle en arrivait d'ailleurs à craindre qu'il ne prenne feu, le garçon se contentait de rougir et de faire mine de se concentrer sur autre chose. Heureusement il lui adressait encore la parole. Enfin un peu.

Cette année, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards avaient pratiquement tous leurs cours en commun et Hermione s'en était réjouie. Elle avait immédiatement demander à Harry d'être son partenaire dans leurs classes mais la jeune fille sentait bien qu'il était tendu dès qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble. Même leur séance de devoirs à la bibliothèque avait l'air d'être un calvaire pour le jeune homme. Il lui posait des questions quand cela lui était nécessaire mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il passait son temps à se tortiller inconfortablement sur sa chaise et repartait souvent sans avoir fini ses essais.

Ces deux derniers jours, elle avait sentit une impatience, de plus en plus incontrôlable, monter en elle. Celle que reprenne enfin les entraînements de Quidditch. Elle savait que le vol était le meilleur moyen pour Harry de se vider la tête et elle espérait qu'il recommence à se comporter comme avant après avoir _enfin_ voler. C'était une des seules fois, de tous ces échanges d'émotions, où elle avait été incapable de discerner ses sentiments de ceux d'Harry. Plusieurs fois, elle avait senti son cœur s'affoler sans raison dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que le Serpentard et elle savait, elle _sentait_ , que cela venait de lui. Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui provoquait ce genre de réaction chez lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis auparavant, encore moins un ami dont elle pouvait percevoir les émotions.

Elle cherchait toujours farouchement les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait dans la bibliothèque mais elle rentrait bredouille tous les soirs et se couchait souvent sans se changer, épuisée. Luna avait commencé à remarquer son état de fatigue et la routine de son aîné. Depuis une semaine, la blonde lui demandait chaque matin si elle allait bien et lui répétait qu'elle avait ces satanées « Joncheruines » partout autour de sa chevelure emmêlée. Hermione se contentait de lui répondre que tout allait bien malgré les longs soupirs qu'elle lançait tout le long du petit déjeuner. Luna n'insistait jamais mais la Serdaigle savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Et malgré la présence de son amie, pendant ces deux semaines, Hermione n'avait pas pu se séparer de cette lancinante sensation de solitude que l'habitait.

* * *

 _31 Octobre, Bibliothèque_

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'Harry l'évitait, Octobre prenait fin, ce soir le château fêterait Halloween. Demain les troisièmes années vivraient leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione ne trépignait pas d'impatience contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crû. Certes, elle avait passé l'été à s'imaginer les magasins de la village sorcier et avait bondit joyeusement de marche en marche chez ses parents, le papier d'autorisation à la main, pour leur faire signer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle irait seule, Luna n'étant qu'en deuxième année.

Assise dans la bibliothèque, _La Magie des Liens_ posé grand ouvert devant elle, Hermione soupira. Pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle s'était installé, elle lança un regard vers l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de l'antre aux livres. Elle espérait fébrilement qu'Harry viendrait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était plus présenté pour travailler avec elle les soirs. Malgré cela, Hermione avait continué à assister aux entraînements du Serpentard. Le lien était toujours fort dans ces moments là, mais, à chaque fois, l'horrible impression de solitude l'attendait au tournant quand Harry rejoignait les vestiaires. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle parcourut le glossaire du doigt, distraitement. Elle avait pratiquement fini d'inspecter chaque recoin de la bibliothèque à présent et elle commençait à perdre espoir. Pas une miette d'information. Elle avait commencé par étudier la possibilité qu'on leur ait jeté un sort, puis que quelqu'un ait pu glisser discrètement une potion dans leur verre lors des repas (même si cela lui paraissait grandement improbable étant donné qu'Harry était souvent assis seul et qu'elle n'imaginait pas Luna capable de cela). Elle avait même rechercher dans tous les ouvrages d'Histoire de la Magie s'il y avait un précédent. Rien. Elle en était venue à accepter qu'il s'agissait bien d'un lien magique et entamait son dixième volume sur le sujet sans grand succès. Hermione avait, de plus en plus souvent, la ferme intuition que le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver des indices était la Réserve.

Elle referma violemment _La Magie des Liens_ , frustrée. Toujours rien. Elle se leva, rangea en vrac ses affaires dans son sac et entreprit d'aller replacer le livre. Arrivée devant l'allée des Sortilèges, elle se figea quand elle entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Drago Malfoy était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, le dos tourné, un épais tome ouvert dans les mains. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, fuir. Son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle voulut filer discrètement, tournant furtivement sur ses talons mais le coin de son sac chargé de livres tapa contre une des armoires qui l'entouraient. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille serra les yeux, immobile, se sentant comme une proie surprise par un prédateur. Son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la voix trainante de son ennemi dans son dos :

« Granger, heureux hasard. »

Il parlait à voix basse mais cela renforça la peur de la Serdaigle. Il la força à se retourner. Les yeux bleus glaces de Malfoy la transpercèrent, sa tête commença à tourner.

« Enfin seuls. » Sa main alla chercher sa baguette dans sa poche. Hermione ne bougea pas. « Ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir te faire pleurer pour le plaisir. » La baguette roula entre ses doigts juste sous son nez. « Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, quand est-ce que tu vas supplier Potter de venir te sauver ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Son souffle devint saccadé. Son coeur se contracta furieusement. Le Serpentard savait comment l'atteindre, il la regardait avec son rictus narquois, une étincelle mauvaise dans le regard. Les secondes s'écoulaient, la baguette était toujours pointé sur son visage et trembla légèrement quand Malfoy resserra sa prise dessus.

« Bon … Puisque que tu ne te décides pas. »

Il plissa les yeux et recula d'un pas.

« _Dentesaugmento_ »

La baguette vibra quand le sortilège en sortit, atteignant Hermione en plein visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit ses deux incisives, déjà proéminentes, pousser légèrement puis plus franchement contre sa lèvre inférieure. Celle-ci ne les arrêta pas puisqu'elle descendirent jusqu'au niveau de son menton. Alors seulement, Hermione retrouva la faculté de bouger. Elle tourna les talons et fila en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque. Le rire glacial de Malfoy la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse les portes.

Elle courrait dans les couloirs, ses dents poussaient toujours et elle ne pouvait plus les cacher avec sa main. Des rires fusaient autour d'elle, des élèves la pointaient du doigt alors qu'elle fonçait vers l'infirmerie. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et elle essayait de garder la tête baissée vers le sol. Elle bifurquait vers l'Infirmerie quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses, sonnée.

« Hermione ?! »

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de cacher de ses mains ses incisives qui descendaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu de son torse. De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait voulu voir à cet instant, Harry Potter était la dernière. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre elle. Son envie de pleurer lui serra d'autant plus la gorge.

Elle sentit le Serpentard mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, il s'était accroupi devant elle. Elle ne retenait plus les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hermione réponds moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Malfoy » parvint-elle à dire difficilement entre deux sanglots.

Les mains d'Harry serrèrent presque douloureusement ses épaules puis couvrirent les siennes. Il dégagea son visage, elle le regarda, angoissée par ce qu'elle verrait dans ses yeux. Il était inquiet, c'était indéniable, il semblait également triste. Pourtant, il lui souriait gentiment. Les sanglots de la Serdaigle se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il la tira du sol et lui dit :

« Allez viens, je te conduis à l'Infirmerie. »

Et il le fit. Madame Pomfresh était entrain de raccourcir ses dents et lui demandait de la stopper quand elles auraient atteintes leur taille normale. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, plongée dans ses pensées. Harry avait gardé une de ses mains dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'à l'infirmière. Les pleurs d'Hermione s'étaient rapidement arrêté et elle l'avait alors docilement laissé la guider. Elle serra la main qu'il avait tenu contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de faire cesser la sensation de picotements qui y subsistait depuis qu'Harry l'avait lâché.

Ce jour-là, la Serdaigle arrêta Madame Pomfresh quand celle-ci eût taillé ses incisives un peu plus courtes que prévu.

* * *

 _16 Décembre, Pré-au-Lard_

« Hermione, je radote peut être mais, Merlin m'en soit témoin, tu as vraiment un joli sourire. J'ai presque envie d'aller dire merci à Malfoy. »

Hermione découvrir toutes ses dents. Elle aussi avait eu envie d'aller remercier le Serpentard. Grâce à son « intervention », Harry était redevenu celui qu'il était avant ce jour funeste, d'après elle, où Lily Potter avait tout fait basculer entre eux. Et depuis, il lui faisait une remarque sur son « nouveau » sourire au moins une fois par semaine. À chaque fois, son coeur s'emballait. Ils étaient redevenus des amis proches et cela rendait Hermione heureuse.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la Grande Rue enneigée de Pré-au-Lard. C'était leur seconde sortie ensemble dans le village sorcier. Cette fois-ci, Hermione avait réussi à trainer Harry dans la librairie, sans lui dire qu'elle cherchait des ouvrages sur un sujet bien précis. Celui-ci avait passé les trente minutes qui avait suivies à pouffer et marmonner, une moue enfantine collée sur le visage. Elle avait roulé des yeux avant de le tirer hors de la librairie en direction des _Trois Balais_ pour boire une bièraubeurre.

« Merci Harry ! » dit-elle en resserrant l'écharpe bleue et bronze autour de son cou. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la droite et demanda : « Tu ne voulais pas aller faire un tour à _Zonko_ ? »

Il lui lança un regard surpris. Hermione savait que le Serpentard _adorait_ le magasin de Farces et Attrapes. La seule fois où ils y étaient entrés, il l'avait supplié pour qu'il y aille et, dès que ce fut fait, elle avait senti son excitation grimpé en flèche au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient parcouru les rayons de la boutique. Harry avait tout regardé avant d'acheter des Bombabouses, les yeux brillants de malice et un grand sourire idiot sur le visage. Ce même sourire se peignit sur son visage quand il lui répondit :

« Pas cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien à y acheter aujourd'hui. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le magasin que tu préfères. »

« Tu n'as rien à y acheter _aujourd'hui_ ? » Le questionna-t-elle avec emphase. « Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de ses Bombabouses la dernière fois de tout façon ? »

Il rougit légèrement baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard. Harry était plus petit qu'elle cette année mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de voir le sourire malicieux qui ornait son visage.

« Disons que je les ai utilisé dans les dortoirs des troisièmes années de Serpentard, couplé à un sort qui dissipe les odeurs jeté sur des lits sélectionnés de manière, je le jure, complètement aléatoire. »

Hermione éclata de rire en même temps que son ami. Certains élèves leurs jetaient encore des regards intrigués de temps à autre, comme le couple de Griffondors qui sortait des _Trois Balais_ à ce moment là, mais Hermione avait appris à les ignorer. On l'avait plusieurs fois prévenu de se méfier des Serpentards, surtout avec son ascendance moldue, mais la Serdaigle avait confiance en Harry. Il lui tint la porte et la guida à l'intérieur, une main dans le bas de son dos. La sensation d'avoir deux coeurs qui battent dans sa poitrine fit intrusion et s'estompa quand Harry s'éloigna d'elle pour s'asseoir à une table libre. Elle prit place à côté de lui. Un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres, il lui dit :

« Tu aurais du voir la tête de Malfoy quand il est entré dans le dortoir. J'ai cru qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place. Et c'était encore pire quand il m'a vu tranquillement installé dans mon lit, pas gêné le moins du monde. »

Ils en riaient encore quand Madame Rosemerta vint rapidement prendre leur commande qu'elle leur apporta presque aussitôt. Hermione prit une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre et savoura la chaleur du liquide quand il coula dans sa gorge. Harry fit de même avant qu'ils ne sortent leur cadeau respectif, prit par la même étrange impulsion. Le paquet qu'Harry lui offrait était la réplique exacte de celui de l'année précédente, rectangulaire, emballé dans du papier vert et marron. Il lui tendit rapidement mais Hermione refusa de la tête et poussa le sien vers lui.

« Non, cette année c'est toi qui l'ouvre en premier. »

Elle lui sourit franchement pour l'inciter à prendre son paquet ce qu'il fit en rougissant. Elle s'était presque tapée la tête contre les murs pendant des semaines pour trouver _le_ cadeau parfait. Et un jour, alors qu'elle était venu seule à Pré-au-Lard à la recherche d'un présent, elle avait vu dans la vitrine d' _Histoires Anciennes_ un magnifique album photo en cuir brun. Harry lui avait dit qu'il aimerait avoir quelque chose pour garder des souvenirs de ses années à l'école de sorcellerie. La jeune fille l'avait immédiatement acheté et avait fait graver « _Années à Poudlard »_ en lettres d'or sur la couverture. Harry traça les lettres du doigt en souriant et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Merci beaucoup ! Étrange, mais je crois que toi et moi avons vraiment un problème avec les photos. » Dit-il en riant doucement.

Le paquet vert et marron avait glissé devant elle pendant qu'il avait parlé et quand Hermione le déballa, elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un cadre. Cette fois-ci la photo jouait une scène qui se passait sur le terrain de Quidditch. La Hermione de la photo était de profil et assise seule sur l'herbe, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et un grand sourire couvrait ses lèvres. Hermione savait que son double fixait Harry qui volait à la poursuite du Vif dans le ciel au dessus d'elle. Elle se souvenait de ce samedi étonnamment ensoleillé de Novembre l'année précédente où Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne au terrain. Elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser.

Le manche d'un balai apparu en haut du cadre et le Harry de la photo le suivit. Le coeur d'Hermione accéléra brutalement de rythme dans sa poitrine. Il l'air heureux, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Les ailes du Vif voletaient entre ses doigts. Il tendit la main vers la jeune fille de la photo et lui donna la petite balle dorée. Elle l'observa quelques seconde avant de le serrer contre son coeur, en souriant tendrement au garçon sur le balai. Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise, et murmura :

« Elle ne s'est pas terminé comme ça … »

« Quoi ? » Dit Harry en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour regarder à son tour la photo.

« C'est bizarre, je me souviens de cette journée, de ce moment là. Et ça ne … »

La scène commençait à se rejouer. Les mots d'Hermione moururent dans sa gorge. Le balai avait fait de nouveau son apparition. Cette fois-ci, le Harry de la photo se posa doucement sur l'herbe, près de la Serdaigle, et tendit le poing, victorieux, vers son amie. Il sembla dire quelque chose puis les deux éclatèrent de rire. Le Harry au dessus de son épaule fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien de bizarre avec cette photo. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Son souffle balaya la joue d'Hermione quand il lui demanda inquiet :

« Tout va bien Hermione ? »

La proximité de leurs visages n'arrangeait rien à la nervosité de la Serdaigle. Pour la première fois, celui d'Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son inquiétude était palpable. Elle, elle ne pensait qu'à l'étrange _vision_ dont elle venait d'être victime. Était-il possible que, dans le monde de la Magie, quelqu'un puisse voir la scène d'une photo animée de façon déformée ? Et pourquoi ce déroulement alors, d'où provenait-il ?

Harry avait l'air de sérieusement s'inquiéter alors elle repoussa ses inquiétudes et regarda une nouvelle fois le cadre photo. Pour le rassurer, elle passa instinctivement un bras autour de la taille de son ami et le serra timidement contre elle.

« Merci beaucoup Harry. » Dit-elle doucement au Serpentard.

Il passa un bras tendu autour de ses épaules et lui rendit gauchement son demi-câlin, le visage rouge. Il se sépara après quelques secondes de la jeune fille pour lui sourire nerveusement.

Ce Noël-là, un second cadre photo vint rejoindre celui acquit l'année précédente sur sa table de chevet. Elle les regardait quelques minutes tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, symbole de son amitié grandissante avec Harry. La scène dont elle avait été témoin la première fois qu'elle avait regardé son cadeau ne s'était plus manifestée depuis lors mais Hermione ne l'avait certainement pas oublié.

* * *

 _14 Février, Grande Salle_

Hermione était a deux doigt de vomir quand elle se glissa à la droite de Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement quand la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin se rejoua dans sa tête. _Malfoy_ et sa langue de serpent plongée dans la gorge d'une pauvre Poussoufle (bien qu'à la façon dont la jeune fille semblait avoir planté ses ongles dans les cheveux du blond, elle était très certainement consentante). En plein milieu du Hall, à la vue de tout le monde. Et cet idiot avait eu la _merveilleuse_ idée d'ouvrir ses yeux de vipère pile au moment où elle avait posé son chaste regard sur la masse informe qu'ils formaient, de lui lancer un clin d'oeil suggestif et d'aspirer le visage de sa condisciple avec plus de ferveur. L'estomac de la Serdaigle s'était soulevé de dégoût, elle avait rapidement détourné le regard et traversé le Hall sans se retourner.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Hermione ? Tu as l'air barbouillée. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Luna, dont les yeux habituellement rêveurs étaient plein d'inquiétude. Un petit sourire souleva le coins des lèvres d'Hermione. Luna était sans l'ombre d'un doute la fille dont elle était le plus proche à Poudlard. Souvent la tête dans les nuages, peu d'élèves avaient eu un aperçu de la vivacité d'esprit qui lui avait valu d'être placée chez les bleus et bronzes. Luna parlait souvent de créatures que tout le monde croyaient imaginaires mais, derrière chacune de ses divagations sur les Joncheruines ou les Ronflaks Cornus, elle exposait une vérité flagrante sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur. Hermione avait appris à discerner ses éclats d'esprit et sa relation avec la blonde s'était resserrée. Luna lui parlait beaucoup facilement de tout et de rien, elles avaient de plus en plus souvent des conversations « normales » (bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas assez d'expérience en discussion entre amis pour avoir établit ce qu'était un échange « normal »). Le regard de sa condisciple commençait presque à brûler des trous dans son crâne quand Hermione tourna vers elle, une grimace tordit son visage quand les événements lui revinrent en tête.

« Rien de grave, j'ai juste croisé Malfoy en plein séance de Quidditch buccale avec une sangsue de Poufsouffle. Je crois que je me suis un peu vomi dans la bouche en voyant ça. »

La blonde ricana doucement, les joues légèrement roses.

« Très imagé Hermione ! La Saint Valentin a tendance à inciter la plupart des gens à agir de cette façon. C'est sans l'ombre d'un doute l'oeuvre des Spitirocs ! La Grande Salle en est remplie depuis ce matin ! »

Son regard bleu électrique se perdit dans le vague, quelque part au milieu des bougies qui flottaient librement sous le plafond enchanté. Hermione secoua la tête, un petit sourire amusée accrochait aux lèvres. Elle commença à remplir doucement son assiette et se servit un verre de jus de citrouilles quand le battements sourd d'une centaines d'ailes couvrit l'habituel brouhaha qui emplissait les lieux.

« _C'est parti pour la merveilleuse torture des gloussements et des hurlements sans fin de la Saint Valentin ..._ » soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, des cris aigues fusaient tantôt de la table des Poufsouffles tantôt de celles des Griffondors. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, plus discrètes, se contentaient de gloussements excitées avant de se pencher vers leurs amies pour se mettre à chuchoter furieusement en jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs vers l'objet de leur discussions. Elle observa une Serpentard pratiquement arracher en deux le papier d'un cadeau qu'une chouette venait à peine déposer devant elle, ses yeux marrons vaseux presque animés de folie.

« _Tarée »_ se dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

Elle sursauta outre mesure, attirant plusieurs regard surpris sur elle, quand un grand duc auburn se posa brutalement devant elle et lui tendit impatiemment sa patte. Elle détacha délicatement la carte accrochée là et offrit une tranche de bacon à l'oiseau. Celui-ci ébouriffa ses plumes brusquement, attrapa le bacon et s'envola aussitôt la tranche dans le bec. Hermione soupira et retourna son attention sur la carte. Elle était plutôt jolie, un gros coeur rouge couvrait pratiquement tout l'avant du papier cartonné. Elle entrouvrit la carte et y découvrit quelques mots notés dans une écriture fine et nette :

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Depuis le début de l'année, je tente de trouver le courage de venir te le demander. Mais aujourd'hui je voudrais vraiment savoir, veux-tu être ma Valentine ?_

 _Si oui, retrouve moi à la bibliothèque dans l'allée des Sortilèges à 18 h._

 _J'espère te voir._

 _R._

Elle relut la carte plusieurs fois, estomaquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa première réaction fût de penser que Malfoy voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague. Ses yeux trouvèrent sans problème la chevelure platine de sa Némésis à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy la regardait, mais il n'arborait aucun sourire narquois ou moqueur. Ses yeux semblaient plus écarquillés que jamais, surpris qu'elle ait reçu quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait, il se reprit et lui envoya un regard mauvais, plissa les lèvres l'air dégoûté, puis sembla renifler bruyamment. Il détournât finalement le regard. Son petit cirque permit à Hermione de l'effacer de sa liste de suspect (dont il était le seul d'ailleurs). Elle darda alors le regard à droite et à gauche, cherchant le moindre garçon qui aurait le regard posé sur elle, le moindre signe de celui qui aurait pu lui envoyer cette carte. Elle passa en revue chaque personne qu'elle connaissait bien, et elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, dont le prénom commençait par R. Mais rien.

« Oh ! Regarde cette chouette, elle est magnifique ! » s'extasia Luna à côté d'elle.

Elle regarda quelques instants sa condisciple en clignant des yeux, encore désorientée par l'arrivée inattendue de cette _fichue_ carte qui n'avait aucun sens. Les doigts de la jeune Serdaigle caressait gentiment le pelage d'un blanc immaculé de l'oiseau qui s'était posé devant Hermione. Cette chouette, elle aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille autres, était celle de son meilleur ami, Harry. Hedwige avait les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penchée, savourait les attentions de Luna. Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un intense sentiment qu'elle identifia comme étant de la ...

 _Tendresse ... Harry !_

Elle leva les yeux et trouva instantanément Harry. Il venait de s'installer à sa place habituelle à la table des Serpentards, entre Blaise Zibani et Daphnée Greengrass. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, comme s'il venait de courir, et il regardait Hedwige avec des yeux brillants. Il tourna alors les yeux vers elle et lui envoya un demi sourire en coin plein de malice. Il pointa du doigt son poignet qui pendait mollement comme pour lui indiquer de ... Elle reporta son regard sur Hedwige qui la regardait à présent de ses grands yeux dorés. La chouette tendit doucement sa serre et la Serdaigle entrevit entre ses plumes des pétales jaunes. Elle détacha le fin ruban qui maintenait la tige, nue d'épines nota-t-elle, et libéra la rose. Elle l'attrapa délicatement tout en donnant à la chouette deux belles tranches de bacon frit. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, admirant le jaune pâle de la fleur. Luna avait arrêté de câliner l'oiseau et regardait elle aussi, l'air interrogateur, la rose qui tournait doucement entre les doigt de son ainée.

« Une rose jaune. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle symbolise ... »

« L'amitié, oui. » La coupa Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard surpris. « Tu connais la signification des fleurs ? »

Luna lui lança un sourire énigmatique et lui répondit :

« Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores à propos de moi Hermione Granger. » Son regard se fit plus sérieux. « Mais il y a une chose que je sais, la couleur de cette rose va changer. »

Hermione lui lança un regard septique. Luna sourit une nouvelle fois mystérieusement et souffla d'une voix si faible qu'elle dût presque se pencher pour l'entendre :

« Tout comme votre lien va se développer. »

Elle tourna alors ses yeux rêveurs vers Harry. Elle sourit une dernière fois à son aîné et se leva gracieusement sans un mot de plus. L'air revint dans les poumons d'Hermione. Elle avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle. Elle fixa le dos de sa condisciple, presque sonnée. La carte était oubliée, elle sentit à peine le pincement affectueux d'Hedwige sur son doigt, pas plus qu'elle ne nota le départ de la chouette. Son regard était fixé sur son assiette. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne se posa pas de questions sur le fait qu'elle était à présent capable de percevoir la nature des émotions qu'Harry ressentait. Non, une seule chose courrait dans sa tête à cet instant.

Luna _savait_.

* * *

 _14 Avril, Au bord du Lac_

Une légère brise faisait bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel Hermione s'était installée. Elle regarda une des tentacules du Calamar géant fendre paresseusement la surface du Lac pour replonger lentement, quelques instants après, dans ses eaux troubles. La jeune fille soupira. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées ces deux derniers mois.

Elle avait essayé, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, de questionner Luna sur ces quelques mots qu'elle lui avait glissé des semaines auparavant. Mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son amie était habillement parvenu à esquiver chacune de ses tentatives. Elle se fondait dans des groupes d'autres élèves pendant les repas, ceux-ci l'observaient en général étrangement mais ne lui disaient jamais de partir. Elle détournait chacune des conversations que son aînée lançaient, parvenant à détourner ses pensées de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander en premier lieu. Elle n'était jamais dans la salle commune quand Hermione y était et elles se croisaient de plus en plus rarement dans les couloirs. Hermione avait même arrêté les recherches dans la bibliothèque, elle était persuadée que Luna avait les réponses à toutes ses questions sur son étrange lien avec Harry. Elle soupira longuement une nouvelle fois. Harry ... Après un début d'année étrange (merci Lily Potter), il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec ses camarades de Serpentard (Hermione se refusait à les appeler ses amis), Zibani et Greengrass, et beaucoup moins avec elle. Néanmoins, l'incident Malfoy leur avait permis de se retrouver et même de tisser des liens plus fort. Harry était devenu son meilleur ami, la personne sur qui elle comptait le plus à Poudlard. Il l'avait plus souvent vu pleurer que n'importe qui et dans un état (encore un _grand_ merci à Malfoy) pitoyable mais il était resté le même. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dégoutté ou avec de la pitié. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle se sente bien. Elle renifla bruyamment, enfin, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Harry s'éloignait d'elle, elle le ressentait physiquement aussi bien que part l'intermédiaire de leur connexion. Les vagues d'émotions qui la gagnaient pendant ses matchs de Quidditch se faisaient plus discrètes, elle ne ressentait plus une euphorie quasi suffocante quand il attrapait le Vif mais plutôt une intense joie. Elle ne percevait plus clairement ce qu'il ressentait, même quand elle se forçait à l'observer intensément pour essayer d'amplifier ces bouffées de sentiment. C'est de là qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'Harry ne lui rendait presque plus ses regards quand elle cherchait son attention. Il avait tendance à lui offrir des réponses d'une syllabe bien plus souvent qu'avant mais surtout, il ne lui souriait plus. Fini les lèvres soulevées en coin malicieusement, les grands sourires éblouissants qui étrangement la réchauffaient de l'intérieur. Et elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_.

Elle releva les jambes, le serra contre sa poitrine et colla son front contre ses genoux. Elle expira et souffla plusieurs fois pour repousser la migraine qui menaçait de l'envahir. Elle sursauta légèrement quand un bras se glissa avec assurance sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Herm's ? »

Elle se retint de grincer des dents. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ce stupide surnom. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien. Car Roger Davies, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles et l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard venait de s'installer à côté d'elle. Et ce même Roger Davies était l'inconnu qui lui avait envoyé cette fameuse carte et, malgré son envie irrépressible de s'entretenir sérieusement avec Luna ce jour-là, elle avait quand même répondu à cette invitation. Roger était un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, elle en avait presque eu le souffle coupé quand elle l'avait vu l'attendre dans l'allée des Sortilèges. Après de nombreux bégaiements et des rougissements à n'en plus finir (et d'après plusieurs filles ce n'était pas habituel chez Roger), il avait fini par l'inviter à leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait réfléchis à deux fois avant d'accepter mais avait fini par lui dire oui. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'un garçon s'intéressait à elle et elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher sa chance d'avoir son premier rendez-vous et, si Merlin le voulait, son premier petit-ami. Étrangement, elle se souvenait plus du stress généré par la préparation à ce rendez-vous que le rendez vous en lui-même.

 _FlashBack_

 _Hermione avait demandé à Harry et Luna de venir l'aider à choisir la tenue qu'elle porterait pour sa sortie avec Roger. Luna avait accepté, Hermione en était pratiquement sûre, parce qu'Harry était là et que son aînée ne pouvait donc pas la prendre entre quatre yeux. Quand elle avait demandé à Harry alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers la Bibliothèque, il avait d'abord pilé net et écarquillé les yeux. Son visage s'était alors fermé en même temps que ses yeux. Elle l'avait interpellé en pressant doucement son coude contre ses côtes. À ce geste, Harry planta son regard dans le sien, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le bord de sa chemise qui pendait négligemment hors de son pantalon d'école. Il avait paru peser le pour et le contre pendant une éternité en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure._

 _« S'il te plaît Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis. »_

 _Il était resté là à la jauger pendant encore trois bonnes minutes avant de souffler un petit « okay » sans conviction. Elle lui avait répondu par un immense sourire, qui fût contagieux à son grand bonheur._

 _Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans une salle de classe vide, le matin du rendez-vous (et avec l'accord du professeur Flitwick évidemment). Hermione avait séparé la salle en deux en conjurant un grand rideau qui lui permettrait de se changer tranquillement. Elle n'avait jamais eu une garde robe des plus fournie, préférant les t-shirts avec un découpe simple et les jeans informes aux hauts révélateurs et au bas coupés très court. Mais sa mère avait insisté cet été pour qu'elles fassent les magasins ensemble._

 _« Se faire jolie de temps en temps n'est pas un mal Hermione. Après tout tu vas avoir quatorze ans. » avait-elle argumenté quand la jeune fille avait pouffé d'ennui à l'idée de se retrouver dans une boutique de vêtements._

 _Elle avait fini par accepter et à son armoire de vêtements ternes s'étaient ajoutés plusieurs hauts plus serrés et plus décolletés que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter ainsi que des pantalons plus serrés. Elle ne savait pas comment mais une robe bleu pervenche à la coupe simple et une jupe s'étaient mystérieusement glissées dans sa valise d'école. Elle aurait choisi la robe si le vent de février n'était pas si mordant. Son dévolu s'était alors jeté sur un haut rouge sang qu'elle pensait marier avec un gilet noir et un jean taille basse dans lequel elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étouffaient (« C'est pour la bonne cause » avait dit sa mère.)._

 _Elle était restée plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans un grand miroir qu'elle avait fait apparaître en même temps que le rideau. C'était déjà la quatrième tenue qu'elle proposait à ses amis mais la première issue de sa séance shopping. Elle était nerveuse, personne à part sa mère ne l'avait vu dans ces vêtements. Harry et Luna n'avait pas eu de vives réactions face à ses précédentes propositions. La jeune Serdaigle avait juste fait non de la tête, son éternel air rêveur peint sur tout le visage, puis donné son avis critique (Trop vieillot, trop large, trop terne). Harry s'était contenté de la regarder avec les dents serrés et d'acquiescer à chaque remarque de Luna. Hermione pouvait comprendre, les séances de « mannequinnat » pré-rendez vous n'était sûrement pas ce qu'un garçon de treize ans normalement constitué espérer faire d'un samedi matin avant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard._

 _« Hermione, tout va bien ? »_

 _La voix rêveuse de Luna la sortit de ses pensées. La blonde avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture qui séparait les deux pans du rideau si bien que l'on aurait pu croire que sa tête flottait. Elle l'inspecta de haut en bas puis sourit largement._

 _« C'est celle-ci ! Parfait pour ton rendez-vous ! » Ses dents blanches éblouirent presque Hermione. « Par contre, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion avec le club d'échec dans 10 minutes. »_

 _Et sans plus d'explications, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant son aînée et le Serpentard seuls. Hermione avait fixa anxieusement le rideau pourpre qui la séparait d'Harry. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Qu'allait-il dire ? Serait-il honnête ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers l'ouverture dans le tissu. Elle passa sa main sur le tissu prête à le repousser quand un léger «_ Evanesco _» gagna ses oreilles. Le rideau disparut et elle se trouva à moins d'un mètre d'Harry qui observait le plafond, les joues rouges._

 _« J'ai entendu Luna dire qu'elle partait et que c'était parfait alors j'ai pensé que ... » essaya-t-il de s'expliquer mais la suite mourut dans sa gorge quand fatalement il la regarda._

 _Elle se retint de rire devant l'expression du Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et ses joues d'un carmin qui contrastait avec le teint habituellement pâle de ses joues. Hermione sentit son coeur battre encore plus rapidement (bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment cela était humainement possible) et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Harry la scrutait toujours intensément et une sensation bizarre lui chatouilla le creux du ventre. Elle se racla la gorge et Harry referma la bouche._

 _« Alors ? »_

 _Sa voix trembla quand elle lui posa cette question mais Harry, au contraire, lui répondit tout aussi vite :_

 _« Tu es magnifique ... »_

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un couinement lui échappa. Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il prit ses jambes à son cou et Hermione ne put que fixer sa nuque rougissante alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte de la salle de classe, laissant la Serdaigle abasourdie et seule. Elle soupira alors, chassa toute pensée de son esprit et se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Roger._

Une semaine après, Roger et elle étaient officiellement un couple aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard et semblait filer le parfait amour. Oui _semblait_. Certes Roger était maintenant parfaitement à l'aise avec elle, il n'hésitait pas à lui placer la main dans le bas du dos pour la guider dans les couloirs bondés, à poser fièrement son bras sur ses épaules ou sur sa taille quand ils se promenaient autour du Lac ou à Pré-au-Lard et à lui voler des baisers entre les cours (Roger étant un élève de cinquième année, ils ne partageaient aucun classe ensemble). Il prenait même la peine de s'asseoir avec elle lors des petits déjeuners et des dîners et avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec Luna. Hermione aurait dû se sentir au paradis, elle _voulait_ se sentir au paradis ... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation dans le creux du ventre à chaque fois qu'elle était en public avec Roger. C'était comme ci un serpent avait décider de se lover dans ses entrailles et de remuer intensément à chaque fois que son petit-ami lui prenait la main ou lui montrait son affection. Et quand ils s'embrassaient en public, c'était presque la nausée qui la gagnait. Elle secoua la tête, espérant ainsi calmer le flot intarissable de ses pensées.

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami, qui pendaient légèrement de son épaule, et lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé :

« Ça va oui. Juste le dernier contrôle de Métamorphose qui ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

Il lui envoya un grand sourire plein de compassion et resserra sa prise sur ses épaules pour la coller contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser dans sa chevelure touffue. Puis il dit doucement :

« Comment pourrais-tu rater un contrôle ? Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération ! » Hermione réussit cette fois à lui sourire sincèrement, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. « Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. »

Il décroisa ses doigts des siens pour les poser de chaque côtés de son menton, tourner son visage vers lui et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans son regard que la Serdaigle se sentit fondre. Elle planta ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa ses bras autour de son cou laissant Roger exercer sa magie sur elle. Elle essaya de faire fit du serpent qui se tordait de plus en plus vigoureusement en elle alors que Roger la serrait contre lui. Elle y parvint presque.

Jamais cet aprés-midi là, elle ne remarqua une ombre qui se démarquait de celle du tronc de l'arbre sous lequel elle s'était assise, comme collée à celui-ci, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua l'étrange forme humaine qu'elle revêtit quand elle s'éloigna du couple.

* * *

 _1er Juillet, Poudlard Express_

Hermione avait accepté de passer le trajet de retour dans le compartiment de Roger et ses amis. Dès qu'ils se furent installés, ils n'avaient cessé de tous rire bruyamment, soulagés et ravis d'avoir enfin passé leurs B.U.S.E. Elle, elle ne pensait qu'à rentrer pour se glisser dans son lit et ne plus en bouger des vacances. Un soupir passa ses lèvres à cette idée. Les doigts de Roger se resserrèrent autour des siens, elle lui envoya un sourire en demi-teinte dont il se contenta. Il se replongea rapidement dans la conversation qui animait le compartiment, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le ventre de la Serdaigle était resté fermement contracté depuis la première fois où « _Quidditch_ » avait franchi les lèvres d'Arnold Smith, l'ami le plus proche de Roger. Ils en parlaient avec amusement et légèreté, comme on parle du temps, mais à cet instant, personne n'était conscient que « _Quidditch_ » était lourd de sens pour Hermione. « _Quidditch_ » voulait dire exaltation et joie et adrénaline et ressentir. « _Quidditch_ » signifiait Harry. Son coeur s'était arrêté quelques secondes dans sa poitrine quand elle avait compris que le lien qui la liait à Harry s'était rompu. Cette idée l'avait foudroyé une semaine auparavant, un Vendredi soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher. Le temps était doux, le vent ne soufflait pas trop fort et le soleil descendait paresseusement dans le ciel et le peignait peu à peu de teintes orangées. Hermione avait toujours aimé cette période de l'année, elle avait l'habitude de sortir explorer son quartier et ses alentours les chaudes soirées d'étés où ses parents travaillaient tard. Cette soirée-là, elle avait ressenti le besoin de sortir pour se vider la tête et inconsciemment, ses pieds l'avaient conduit au terrain de Quidditch. Elle était restée là quelques instants à regarder les drapeaux verts et argents qui ornaient les gradins suivre le sens de la brise. Puis soudain, elle avait aperçu une silhouette virevolter dans le ciel, juste au dessus du terrain. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était Harry. Peut-être était-ce les figures que cette personne exécutait, peut-être la façon qu'elle avait de voler comme-ci c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Elle était sûre que c'était lui. Elle avait attendu. Elle avait regardé, figures après figures, manœuvres après manœuvres. Jusqu'au plongeon vertigineux qui avait sûrement ramené Harry sur la terre ferme.

À aucun moment, elle n'avait ressenti ce qu'Harry était entrain de vivre.

Elle était rentrée au château, des larmes lui avaient piqué les yeux mais elle s'était refusé de les laisser couler tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son lit. La sensation de vide en elle avait été telle qu'elle lui avait donné la nausée. Celle-ci ne l'avait presque pas quitté depuis.

C'est le rire gras de Selena Goodwin, de Poufsoufle, qui la sortit brutalement de ses pensées, lui vrillant un tympan au passage. Elle retint un autre soupir. C'était une erreur d'avoir accepté de passer le trajet dans ce compartiment. Elle en était consciente. Les amis de Roger n'étaient pas exactement le genre de personnes qu'elle aimait fréquenter et avait à ses yeux autant de conversations que des Véracrasses. Son état émotionnel, ou son absence, ne l'aidait pas à vouloir faire l'effort de se mêler à leurs discussions. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour être avec Luna, dans un compartiment calme. Luna ...

« Roger »

Le son de sa voix parvint à attirer l'attention de son petit-ami sans troubler les autres occupant. Il posa sur elle un regard interrogateur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire poli.

« J'ai complètement oublié que Luna voulait me voir. Ça avait l'air important, tu veux bien m'excuser ? »

Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent un peu. Hermione pria Merlin que sa voix n'ait pas trop tremblé. Elle détestait mentir. Il finit par lui sourire sincèrement et planta un baiser sur son front.

« Si c'est important pour toi, je t'en prie, vas-y. »

Elle se leva sans attendre, soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce brouhaha ambiant, planta à un baiser sur la joue de Roger et sortit sans un mot de plus. La culpabilité lui contracta un peu plus le ventre. Elle se dirigea néanmoins vers l'arrière du train, espérant y trouver un compartiment vide où elle pourrait s'enfermer jusqu'à Londres. Elle se baissa brusquement pour passer discrètement devant le compartiment qu'occupait Malfoy quand elle aperçut par la petit fenêtre sa chevelure platine impeccablement plaquée sur son crâne. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de se faire piéger par ses deux gorilles dans l'état où elle était. Elle avait atteint le dernier wagon quand elle vit enfin Luna, son air habituellement rêveur absent, elle semblait parler avec animation. La main d'Hermione s'arrêta sur la poignée quand elle perçut la présence d'un second occupant. Harry. Lui aussi avait un air sérieux, presque grave, peint sur le visage, il observait intensément Luna et hochait faiblement la tête de temps en temps. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle le vit et elle hésita à entrer. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas après ces dernières semaines d'ignorance. Elle pesa le pour et le contre à retourner dans le compartiment de Roger. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de se décider car la poignée se déplaça sous ses doigts. Elle sursauta et fit quelques pas en arrière. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la scrutait comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis une éternité, mais aussi comme-ci voulait à tout prix mémoriser chacun des traits de son visage parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait la voir. Hermione sentit son coeur s'emballer comme jamais. Elle ressentait d'autant plus l'absence de leur lien qu'il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui donnait l'air plus âgé et épuisé qu'il n'en avait vraiment l'air. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi juste pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Étrangement, il coupa volontairement le contact visuel dès que cette pensée se forma dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Le regard ostensiblement fixé au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, il murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Passe un bon été, Hermione. »

Puis il disparut dans un autre compartiment avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui répondre. Elle resta presqu'une minute entière à fixer la porte où il avait disparu avant que Luna ne lui attrape l'avant bras et ne l'installe sur la banquette en face d'elle. Hermione lui envoya un petit sourire, heureuse qu'au moins Luna acceptait d'être avec elle. Puis elle repensa à Harry.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez avec Harry ? »

Les mots lui échappèrent à peine lui eurent-ils traversé l'esprit. Elle fut surprise quand le regard de Luna se fit calculateur, quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu chez elle. La blonde sembla la jauger pendant quelques secondes, puis elle prit un air désolé.

« Pardonne moi Hermione, mais j'ai promis à Harry de ne rien dire. »

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, elle n'était pas du genre à briser une promesse et n'obligerait pas son amie à rompre la sienne. Luna lui sourit gentiment comme pour s'excuser un peu plus.

« Mais je pense que tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre. N'en parlons plus pour l'instant. » Le visage de Luna reprit un air rêveur. « Comment ça se passe avec Roger ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et prit un faux air abasourdi.

« Je ne vous pensez pas commère Miss Lovegood ! »

Luna lui lança un regard empli de mystère et dit :

« Ta vie sentimentale est une de mes priorités. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hermione la croyait.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos gentils reviews et vos messages de soutien sur le précédent chapitre.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je me suis enfin décidé sur la direction que je vais faire prendre à cette histoire et sur la finalité de celle-ci (peut-être cela me permettra-t-il de sortir des chapitres plus fréquemment) et que donc je compte bien la finir, peu importe le temps que cela prendra ^^.

Pour répondre à ta question Vic, je pense que Ron fera une petite apparition mais n'aura pas de rôle très important, au contraire de Luna qui reste un des personnages nécessaires à l'avancement de l'histoire (je n'en dirais pas plus ;)).

Encore un fois merci pour vos retours et à bientôt.

Lolatica


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quatrième année_**

 _3 Septembre, Salle Commune des Serdaigle_

Hermione frotta ses yeux énergiquement. Installée sur le grand canapé bleu, stratégiquement placée devant l'âtre, elle observait le flot ininterrompu d'élèves de Serdaigle qui revenaient de la Grande Salle. Roger était assis à côté d'elle, le bras posé sur ses épaules. Il jouait à enrouler une des boucles de la chevelure d'Hermione autour de son doigt et parlait activement avec ses amis. La Serdaigle ne participait pas à la conversation, l'entièreté de ses pensées étaient fixées sur des problèmes bien plus importants. Qui cela pouvait-il bien intéresser de savoir combien de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue saveur crotte de nez était capable d'avaler Arnold en deux minutes sans en vomir ? Pas Hermione en tout cas. Car les vacances d'étés qu'elle venait de passer avaient été les pires qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

Premièrement, Harry n'avait pas tenté de lui parler, elle n'avait reçu aucune missive de sa part. Elle avait essayé de le contacter en empruntant la chouette de Roger mais celle-ci était toujours revenue sans réponse. À sa troisième tentative, Lily Potter avait eu la gentillesse de lui transmettre un message lui annonçant qu'Harry avait décidé de passer ses vacances chez ses grands parents paternels en Irlande pour se vider l'esprit et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Elle en était désolée mais elle lui transmettrait les lettres une fois qu'il serait rentré. Elle avait fini en ajoutant qu'elle serait ravie de la revoir et même de la recevoir chez eux l'été prochain. Hermione lui avait répondu le plus rapidement possible, exprimant ses remerciements pour sa proposition mais ne la conforta pas dans son idée. Elle savait que sa situation actuelle avec Harry ne le permettait pas.  
Deuxièmement, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa relation avec Roger. Le garçon était indéniablement gentil et sincère mais Hermione ressentait toujours un malaise quand elle était avec lui. Comme-ci les choses n'étaient pas comme elles devraient l'être. Elle avait cette persistante impression qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Au départ, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de son âge et son inexpérience, mais même après quelques mois de relation, la sensation persistait. Elle n'avait par contre plus cette boule au creux du ventre quand elle se retrouvait avec Roger et en était venue à craindre que cette sensation n'était pas la sienne mais bel et bien celle d'Harry. La culpabilité avait suivi. Deux semaines d'intenses réflexions plus tard et elle attendait avec impatience une occasion de pouvoir attraper le Serpentard au détour d'un couloir et de le forcer à lui parler, quels que soient les moyens qu'elle devrait utiliser pour y parvenir. L'intensité des efforts qu'elle était prête à déployer dans sa relation avec Harry lui avait fait prendre conscient du manque flagrant de passion dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Roger. Elle s'était longuement demandée si le fait que Roger ne lui adresse plus la parole la déprimerait autant. Et le « non » qui était monté facilement dans son esprit en réponse à chaque fois l'avait rendu d'autant plus confuse. Était-elle avec Roger parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Certainement non, mais elle l'appréciait de plus en plus chaque jour. Et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de briser le coeur du Serdaigle sans être certaine que rien n'aboutirait de leur relation.  
Troisièmement, elle avait fait l'expérience d'un rêve particulièrement intense et incroyablement réaliste. Elle, qui ne se souvenait jamais du contenu de ses songes, était encore aujourd'hui, près d'un mois après, capable de conter son rêve dans les moindres détails.

 _La cellule dans laquelle on l'avait jeté trois jours auparavant sentait l'urine et la crasse à plein nez. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, remerciant Merlin qu'elle soit la seule occupante des lieux. Elle avait de nombreuses fois entendu parler des traitements subis par les sorcières emprisonnées dans les geôle bondées de prisonniers du Donjon de Castalsun. Viols, tortures et parfois même mort avant même d'avoir été condamné au bûcher. Le bûcher ... Elle n'y échapperait pas. Un vieil homme l'avait surprise entrain d'allumer un feu en un claquement de doigt. Son seul témoignage avait suffit à la faire condamner par Sir Birck dès son arrestation. Par chance, Harper n'avait pas été avec elle à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait pu supporter de le voir se faire capturer lui aussi. De savoir qu'il allait être brûlé vif à cause de son imprudence. Elle retint non sans mal les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge._

 _La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant faiblement passer le peu de lumière que filtrait par les meurtrières du donjon. Une silhouette encapuchonnée fit signe au garde de rester près de la porte puis s'avança sans bruit entre les cellules. Elle s'arrêta devant celle d'Hannah et tourna la tête vers elle. Hannah perdit son souffle quand elle croisa les yeux bleus électriques qui ressortait de l'ombre que créait la capuche qui ornait la tête de son interlocuteur. Ces yeux, elle les reconnaissait sans les connaître et un flot de souvenir qu'elle savait ne pas être les siens emplirent sa mémoire. Lou, son nom était apparu comme par magie dans son esprit, portait une telle tristesse dans le regard qu'Hannah rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se lever et se placer devant elle. Les mains serrées autour des barreaux pour garder l'équilibre, elle garda le regard fixé dans celui étrangement luisant de son amie. Les secondes défilèrent avant que Lou ne murmure doucement :_

 _« Je suis désolée Hannah, j'ai encore échoué. »_

 _Sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase et elle prit une grande inspiration._

 _« Je n'arrive pas à la chasser, elle vous poursuit sans cesse. » poursuivit-elle,_

 _« À chaque cycle elle vous attrape de plus en plus tôt ... »_

 _Ses mains se posèrent sur celles d'Hannah et les serrèrent doucement. La chaleur qu'elles dégageaient réchauffa les siennes, glacées._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave Lou. Harper est sauf.»_

 _Ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne les contrôlent, mû par une pulsion enfouie au fond d'elle. Elle_ connaissait _cette personne sans ne l'avoir jamais vu. Elle sentit des gouttes humides rouler sur leurs mains jointes. Lou pleurait silencieusement, l'air désespérée. Elle murmura :_

 _« Ils l'ont attrapé. Quand il a vu que tu n'étais pas là et les traces de combat, il a explosé et utilisé la Magie sur le premier venu. Les gardes ont du s'y mettre à cinq pour le maîtriser. Ils sont en chemin à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu pour te prévenir. »_

 _Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter toutes les deux. Le garde avait passé la porte et avait posé sur Hannah un regard haineux. Il parla tout de même poliment à Lou quand il l'interpella :_

 _« Désolée ma Dame, je ne peux vous laisser plus de temps, le capitaine arrive avec un prisonnier particulièrement sauvage. Les hommes ont été obligé de le châtier avec violence pour le maîtriser. Ce n'est plus qu'un bout de viande sanglant et je ne souhaite pas que vous assistiez à ce triste spectacle. Je vous laisse encore quelques instants mais je vous prie de partir rapidement. »_

 _Elles échangèrent un dernier regard. Lou lui offrit un dernier sourire triste et ses mains se serrèrent plus fort quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne relâche son emprise. Elle souffla discrètement :_

 _« Nous nous reverrons au prochain cycle. »_

 _Hannah hocha la tête, parfaitement consciente que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Lou dans cette vie. Elle lui sourit faiblement à son tour et reprit sa place dans le coin le moins sale de sa cellule. Le garde se courba respectueusement quand Lou franchit la porte puis s'avança dans le couloir qui séparait les cellules._

 _« Sorcière ! »_

 _Il essaya de lui cracher au visage mais le projectile eut peine à atteindre ses pieds qu'Hannah gardait serrés contre elle. Elle lui jeta un regard brûlant de haine. Il retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais. Elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait au moins trois dents._

 _« Ton exécution a été avancé à ce soir. Le seigneur Dalton lui même m'a octroyé l'insigne honneur de t'escorter jusqu'au joli tas de bois que les habitants ont rassemblé cet après-midi pour la fête. »_

 _Il tira les clés de sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Hannah ne bougea pas d'un poil quand il lui invectiva de se lever. Le garde fronça les sourcils, cracha une nouvelle fois sur elle et lui empoigna violemment le bras. Il l'obligea tout aussi brutalement à bouger. Elle peina à se mettre sur ses pieds et titubait encore quand ils atteignirent la porte qui menait sur la cour du donjon. Hannah remarqua à peine qu'on l'attachait au poteau qui ornait le bûcher. Elle sentit à peine le vent qui caressait son visage et soulevait ses cheveux. Elle grimaça à peine quand certains villageois lui jetèrent des pierres coupantes. Elle n'hurla pas quand les flammes commencèrent à lui lécher les jambes. Tout son esprit était tourné vers Harper. Une larme coula le long de sa joue quand la douleur commença à se faire trop intense et elle ferma les yeux, prête à se laisse partir._

 _«_ Je t'attendrais ... » _fût sa dernière pensée avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent._

Hermione s'était alors éveillée en sueur, haletante, les yeux écarquillés, en position assise. La sensation des flammes calcinant sa peau était presque réelle. Elle s'était frottée vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de la chasser. En vain. Elle avait gardé une impression de mort imminente pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que son coeur n'accepte de se calmer et que sa logique ne reprenne le dessus. Elle n'avait fait aucun rêve semblable depuis lors. Aucun n'avait été aussi réaliste et marquant. Aucun ne l'avait autant souffrir. Malgré ça, elle _sentait_ que ce rêve avait une signification particulière.

Et, par Merlin, elle allait le découvrir.

* * *

 _19 Septembre, Grande Salle_

Hermione grinçait des dents depuis dix minutes quand la fourchette qu'elle avait dans la main se brisa sous la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus. Selena Goodwin stoppa enfin le flot ininterrompu qui émanait d'entre ses lèvres rouges carmin pour la regarder d'un air faussement étonné. Comme-ci elle ne savait pas ce qui se passe, cracha mentalement Hermione. Elle n'avait pas manqué la petite étincelle de victoire qui brillait depuis quelques secondes dans les yeux de Selena. La Poufsoufle avait pris la liberté de venir s'installer à la table des bleus et bronzes pour flirter ouvertement avec Roger. Elle avait sa main posée sur le biceps du Serdaigle depuis cet instant fatidique où ses fesses s'étaient posées sur le banc et sa bouche avait commencé à s'activer. Hermione avait remarqué son petit manège depuis le début de l'année, ses tenues courtes et serrées le week-end quand les uniformes n'étaient pas obligatoires, ses mains qui trainaient trop souvent sur Roger et ses remarques venimeuses à l'égard de sa petite-amie. Hermione n'avait jamais été jalouse, à vrai dire elle ne pensait pas l'être du tout, pour dire, c'était la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'elle craquait, mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui elle avait quinze ans et elle n'avait pas envie que cette journée soit gâchée par une bimbo de Poufsouffle fardée comme un clown avant son entrée en scène.

Roger la regardait lui aussi en haussant les sourcils. Les deux parties de la fourchette tintèrent lorsqu'elle les lâcha sur la table puis disparurent. Elle fixa quelques secondes l'emplacement, à présent vide, où l'ustensile aurait du se trouver, rassemblant ses idées pour ne pas exploser de rage quand elle ouvrirait la bouche. Personne à Poudlard ne lui avait encore souhaité son anniversaire. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur ce genre de choses, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis pour lui rappeler ce jour, mais aujourd'hui même son petit-ami l'avait oublié. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir glissé des indices, lui confiant par exemple qu'elle était impatiente d'avoir quinze ans car ses parents lui avaient promis de l'emmener en France cet été-là et qu'elle voulait savoir s'ils allaient tenir cette promesse. Il avait même vu un hibou de l'école venir déposer le matin même une missive des parents de sa petite-amie lui confirmant qu'ils avaient tout prévu et qu'ils y resteraient un mois complet. Ils avaient même pensé à ajouter une brochure de l'hôtel où ils résideraient. Elle avait sautillé de joie du mieux qu'elle pouvait, assise sur un banc, mais Roger l'avait à peine regardé, avait envoyé un « C'est super ça ! » puis était reparti dans sa discussion sur le Quidditch (Il avait la ferme intention de faire remporter la Coupe à leur maison. « On doit commencer le plus vite possible pour s'imposer rapidement au classement cette année » avait-il dit.). Elle n'avait pu que le regarder, médusée par son désintérêt, la gorge serrée. Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis le petit-déjeuner, quel genre de petit-ami oubliait l'anniversaire de sa moitié ?

« Tout va bien Hermione ? » Demanda mielleusement Selena, essayant, non sans mal, de cacher un sourire narquois.

La Serdaigle se mordit la langue quand une réplique cinglante fusa dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de déclencher une scène en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle attrapa son sac, posé à ses pieds, se leva sans un mot et entreprit de quitter la table des Serdaigles. Roger tenta vainement de la retenir en l'attrapant par le bras mais elle le secoua pour s'arracher de sa poigne. Les larmes menaçaient de couler du bord de ses yeux mais elle les chassa rapidement en clignant des paupières, allongeant son pas pour s'éloigner au plus vide de son petit-ami. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Elle se sentait prête à imploser, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas gentille, qu'elle lui enverrait des répliques infantiles au visage. Il la considérerait assurément comme une enfant de s'énerver ainsi pour un anniversaire oublié. Sa résolution ferme, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

* * *

 _Même jour, Au bord du Lac_

Elle avait échoué sur les berges du Lac. Assise sur un ponton, ses chaussures et chaussettes soigneusement posées derrière elle, elle laissait ses pieds déranger la surface de l'eau. Elle s'amusait de voir les ondes s'échapper de ses chevilles et se répercuter jusqu'à leur épuisement sur le lac. Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres devant l'ironie de la situation. Ses ondes était comme elle. Voilà la topo, Hermione avait quitté la Grande Salle froidement sans adresser un mot à son petit ami. Ses pas l'avaient amené hors des murs du château et elle s'était installée près du Lac. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Roger la rejoigne mais après plus d'une heure à attendre elle n'avait plus grand espoir qu'il soit réellement à sa recherche. Ondes et épuisement. Elle avait voulu créer un mouvement qui n'avait amené à rien au final sinon à sa propre frustration. La voilà seule au bord d'un lac le jour de son anniversaire, Harry qui ne lui parlait plus, Luna qui était devenue presque invisible, son petit-ami avec Selena sûrement pendue à son bras. Les seuls points positifs de cette journée était qu'elle n'avait pas vu Malfoy et ses gorilles et qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer. Bien maigre consolation en somme.

Des pieds vinrent rejoindre les siens dans l'eau et les ondes qu'ils créèrent se mêlèrent à celles que sa surprise avaient déjà laissé apparaître sur la surface. Elles s'amplifièrent les unes les autres, s'étalant bien plus loin que celles qu'Hermione avaient généré seule quelques minutes auparavant. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé de Luna. Hermione avait presque envie de pleurer de la voir assise-là à côté d'elle. Le vent faisait voleter de lèches de cheveux blonds devant son visage. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer quand une émotion étrange sembla luire dans les yeux de Luna.

 _« Je suis désolée Hannah ... »_

Hermione cligna subitement des yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage de Lou s'était calqué sur celui de sa condisciple et l'air amusé de Luna s'était transformé en désespoir. Mais l'image avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Luna dû sentir son inconfort car elle posa une main sur celles de son aînée, serrées sur ses genoux. Elle continuait de sourire doucement à Hermione.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Sa voix brisa le silence qu'Hermione avait bâti autour d'elle. La Serdaigle leva les yeux vers la blonde et peina à sourire timidement. Un petit paquet apparût dans la seconde main de sa condisciple. Le paquet bleu ciel contenait à coup sûr un livre. La forme rectangulaire et imposante du cadeau ne mentait pas. Son poids non plus, constata Hermione quand elle le prit en main. Luna croisa son regard, toujours en souriant, et lui dit :

« Bon anniversaire Hermione ! »

La Serdaigle entreprit de déballer l'ouvrage. La reliure brun-rouge était ancienne et craquelée par endroit. L'odeur de vieux livres qu'elle adorait lui emplit le nez et elle passa une main légèrement tremblante sur les lettres dorées qui ornaient la couverture, surprise. _Rêves et leurs significations._ Elle ne s'étonna même pas de l'étrange coïncidence qui avait amenée Luna à lui offrir ce livre précis. Hermione avait dans l'idée et ce, depuis la fin de l'année précédente, que Luna en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît. Elle s'était décidée à ne plus lui poser de questions, dans tous les cas, Luna semait des informations au gré de ses propres envies et des événements qui altéraient la vie d'Hermione sans que la Serdaigle ne lui dise quoique ce soit. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit n'était plus timide.

« Merci Luna ! Je le commencerait dès ce soir ! »

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment de me remercier, j'ai autre chose pour toi. »

Sans prévenir deux de ses doigts vinrent doucement se poser sur le front d'Hermione. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes mais un picotement persista sur la peau de la Serdaigle. Elle se retint de se gratter devant Luna et fixa la blonde, plus curieuse que perplexe. Elle espérait que Luna lui expliquerait cette fois, mais son air mystérieux était revenu et Hermione se força à ne pas rouler des yeux. Elle commençait à connaître le petit manège de Luna. Celle-ci se mit d'ailleurs à sourire de toutes ses dents, comme-ci elle se doutait du cheminement des pensées de son aînée.

« Je te donne un petit coup de pouce cette fois-ci. Habituellement, Fate n'aime pas que j'intervienne directement mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Cette tentative sera sans doute la dernière. »

Ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait aucun sens pourtant Hermione se surprit à vouloir hocher de la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de la questionner. Elle se sentait sereine. À part peut-être ce fichu picotement. Luna la regarda avec une tendresse sans limite dans les yeux et poursuivit :

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour vous deux et elle me l'a reproché pendant longtemps. » Son regard se fit lointain et elle tapota gentiment une des mains d'Hermione. « Tu as encore besoin de temps pour tout comprendre, je le sais, je le sens. Tu as toujours était le côté logique et terre à terre alors que lui il marche avec l'instinct et l'impulsivité. Vous vous contre-balancer et compléter à merveille. »

Hermione savait que les paroles de Luna ne lui était pas directement destinée mais une partie de son être sembla comprendre la jeune Serdaigle et ses dires. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, elle préféra se taire et laissa le silence s'installer. Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre. Hermione sonda en elle la réponse à son manque de réaction mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de calme profond. Luna finit par sortir les pieds de l'eau, les sécha d'un coup de baguette puis se leva. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la serra doucement puis entreprit de retourner au château les pieds nus. Sans se retourner, elle lança à Hermione sur un ton badin :

« Je ne sais pas si tu as encore la rose qu'Harry t'a offert ou si tu l'as regardé récemment mais je pense que lui jeter un coup d'oeil quand tu auras l'occasion vaudra le détour. »

Une fois que Luna se fût suffisamment éloignée Hermione frotta finalement ses doigts sur son front pour tenter de calmer le chatouillis constant qui gênait sa peau. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle soupira, résignée, sécha ses pieds à son tour puis enfila chaussettes et chaussures. Elle serra le livre de Luna sous son bras et, tout en continuant de frotter son front, entama son retour à sa salle commune.

Le soir même, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le tiroir de sa table chevet où la rose ensorcelée reposait. Elle était bleue.

 _L'inaccessible ? Pourquoi ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Un mot plié en deux l'accompagnait à présent. Elle le prit délicatement et le déplia. L'écriture lui était bien trop familière. Le fait de la voir fit bondir son coeur. Les quelques mots griffonnés lui firent montés les larmes aux yeux.

 _Bon anniversaire Hermione_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _5 Novembre, Dortoir des Serdaigles_

Un ronflement bruyant, émanant sans aucun doute du lit de Lisa Turpin, brisa le silence du dortoir des filles de quatrièmes années. Les autres n'y réagirent pas, trop enfoncées dans les bras de Morphée pour l'avoir entendu. Hermione cependant ne dormait pas. Elle cogitait. Elle en était maintenant intimement persuadée, Luna n'était pas _juste_ une sorcière. Impossible. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait anticiper les besoins d'un semblable sans même un indice. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait lire aussi facilement en un autre sans sort ou potion. Et elle était sûre que Luna n'était pas le genre à boire une potion régulièrement juste pour s'amuser avec la santé mentale d'une amie. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à tourner et retourner dans sa mémoire tous les étranges échanges qu'elle avait eu avec son amie et, malgré la bizarrerie générale des occurrences, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que Luna ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal. Elle s'était même faite de plus en plus présente aux côtés d'Hermione à mesure que celle-ci s'éloignait de Roger. Il n'avait presque plus aucun intérêt pour elle si ce n'est de porter le titre de « petit-ami ». Il ne lui donner plus cette sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine quand elle le voyait, elle ne ressentait plus le besoin d'attirer son attention ou de faire le maximum pour lui. Il ne la chamboulait plus, il ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'elle était amoureuse. Sans parler de Selena. Il partageait maintenant son temps libre entre le Quidditch et la Poufsouffle semblait-il. Si bien qu'Hermione se croyait un satellite qui venait parfois s'ajouter à ce planning sûrement bien trop chargé pour le jeune homme (Notez l'ironie).

Hermione leva son poignet à niveau de ses yeux et chercha l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Allongée sur son lit, elle laissa son bras retomber sur le matelas en soupirant. Encore une nuit où elle appréhendait de dormir. Elle avait croisé et même touché Harry aujourd'hui. Et précisément à l'endroit de ce contact un léger picotement était resté présent et Hermione savait ce que cela signifiait, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Rêves. Et donc sensation de mort imminente. Le processus avait débuté il y a presque deux mois maintenant. Le soir même de son anniversaire. Depuis, et ce malgré le fait que le premier rêve ait été induit par Luna, la moindre interaction physique avec Harry déclenchait un songe la nuit qui suivait. Un regard un peu trop long dans les yeux, un coup d'épaule dans les couloirs, un frôlement de main dans la bibliothèque. Même s'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, Harry lui semblait apparaître un peu partout, et elle avait pris le réflexe de le chercher du regard quand elle entrait dans une pièce, multipliant les chances de contact et donc de songes. Hermione n'aurait pu dire si cela était volontaire de la part du Serpentard mais les faits ne mentaient pas. Et même si elle n'aimait pas les rêves, elle adorait savoir qu'Harry se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle. Elle avait la tête qui tournait parfois d'une intense anticipation d'apercevoir ses cheveux noirs de jais à la table des Serpentard, de surprendre ses yeux verts émeraudes posés sur elle. Et si cela n'arrivait pas de toute la journée la déception était tout aussi exceptionnelle.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry et elle étaient entrés en contact en passant entre deux groupes d'élèves qui discutaient, à l'arrêt, dans un couloir. Elle avait dû se mettre de profil, l'esprit occupé à penser à son prochain cours, pour être sûre de passer sans bousculer personne. Quand elle eût presque fini de passer, un des élèves du groupe derrière elle balança, on ne sait pourquoi, son coude pile entre les omoplates de la Serdaigle qui avait presque volé en avant sous la douleur. Elle avait fermé les yeux par réflexe, de peur de voir le moment où elle toucherait le sol. Un couinement pitoyable passa ses lèvres. Mais son visage s'était « cogné » contre des robes d'école aux couleurs vertes et argents. La Serdaigle avait fortement rougi quand elle avait vu que c'était un torse qu'elle avait percuté. Un torse de Serpentard qui s'était sans aucun doute tendu après impact. Prête à se répandre en excuses, elle avait levé les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui avait évité une cuisante humiliation ou qui était peut-être sur le point de lui faire subir (on ne savait jamais vraiment avec les Serpentards). Son esprit s'était vidé dès qu'elle avait croisé le regard émeraude d'Harry. Et le picotement avait commencé, présent partout sur son visage. Le Serpentard avait gardé une expression impassible, peut-être était-il un peu plus rouge également, Hermione n'aurait pu dire, envoyé un vague hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il n'allait pas faire une scène et coupa rapidement le contact visuel. Puis il était parti sans rien dire et Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était plus grand qu'elle a présent et qu'il sentait vraiment très bon, une odeur qui lui sembla trop familière et rassurante.

Son visage la chatouillait sans cesse depuis lors et elle s'était retenue à grand peine de se gratter pendant le reste de la journée. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le pire, ces satanés picotements ou les rêves. Elle passa une main sur son nez qui semblait démanger plus que le reste de son faciès. Quand cette réaction arrivait, elle avait l'impression que son corps était habité par une autre personne, comme-ci elle se dédoublait à chaque rêve, à chaque contact. Son esprit et son corps étaient presque en désaccord. À quoi pouvait bien jouer Luna ? Pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau qui semblait si empoisonné ? Il y avait forcément une raison qui déboucherait sur quelque chose de bien. Luna n'aurait pas amplifié la quantité de ses rêves sans raison. Luna ne lui aurait pas offert ce livre précis pour rien. Elle se tapa soudainement le front, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Le _livre_ , bien sûr ! Elle n'avait même pas commencé à le lire. Un faible _Lumos_ lui permit de voir autour d'elle et elle farfouilla sous son lit, la tête en bas. Elle attrapa le livre brun-rouge et le tira aussi lentement que possible vers elle, priant pour qu'aucune de ses condisciples ne se réveille au peu de bruit qu'elle créait. Quand elles apparurent sous ses yeux, les lettres dorées du livre brillèrent un peu sous la lumière que sa baguette émettait. Elle se releva lentement, pris soin de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation (on est jamais trop prudente, elle criait parfois en s'éveillant de certain songe) et entreprit de parcourir le sommaire de l'ouvrage. Un sentiment de justesse l'envahit, elle _savait_ qu'elle faisait la bonne chose, qu'elle parcourait le bon chemin. Son doigt s'arrêta sur un chapitre précis. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la page indiquée et commença à lire :

 _Les rêves sont le plus souvent des créations de l'esprit basées sur les expériences et émotions vécues par le sujet. Ils peuvent exprimer des désirs profonds ou des peurs enfouies. Certaines personnes y expérimentent des sens qu'ils n'ont jamais eu ou qu'ils ont perdu. Cela reste une indéfectible vérité chez les Moldus mais dans le monde de la Magie, les rêves peuvent prendre une toute autre signification. Nombreux sont les témoignages de Sorciers, et même de Cracmols, ayant eu des rêves que l'ont peut considérés comme prémonitoire. Des études de nombreux experts ont montré qu'une infime partie de la population sorcière était capable de prédire l'avenir à travers des rêves. Certains événements tragiques et grands criminels ont été arrêté grâce à ces sorciers. Il a également été prouvé que le phénomène restait concentré dans les familles qui possédait ce don et qu'il apparaissait rarement de façon spontanée chez une sujet dont aucun membre de la généalogie n'avait montré de prédisposions._

 _Cependant d'autres rares études ont ouvert la porte à de nombreuses questions. Certains sorciers auraient été retrouvé mort dans leur sommeil. Des proches auraient témoignés sur les circonstances et presque tous auraient indiqués que les victimes étaient souvent sujettes à des rêves particulièrement intenses et réalistes, selon leurs dires, qui se terminaient le plus souvent par ..._

 _Hope avait peur. Non elle était terrorisée. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Son coeur semblait près à s'arracher de sa poitrine tellement il tambourinait contre ses côtes. Ses intestins se tordaient furieusement dans le creux de son ventre et elle avait un intense goût de bile dans la bouche. L'odeur de fumée qui emplissait les rues ne l'aidait pas. Elle crachait presque ses poumons à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Son dos la faisait souffrir, elle essayait de courir le plus vite possible, courbée pour tenter d'éviter l'épais nuage de fumée qui avait envahit le centre de Londres. Elle n'avait pas vu l'incendie se déclarer mais avait aperçut la lueur orangée qui léchait les murs à mesure que les flammes se propageaient. Ce soir là, elle avait réussit à échapper à la surveillance de ses parents pour aller chercher Henry dès que Lucy était venue la prévenir._

 _Quelque chose de magique c'était passé entre eux dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés, quelques mois plus tôt. Henry était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché chez un homme. Il n'hésitait pas à lui demander conseil et à toujours prendre en compte son avis, même devant audience. Il avait une foi inébranlable en son jugement et elle était la première personne qu'il venait consulter en cas de problèmes. Il n'avait pas peur de montrer et de faire comprendre à tous qu'à ses yeux Hope était son égale. Il la faisait se sentir importante et désirée comme jamais personne auparavant. Proche de la trentaine, Hope s'était vue obligée de refuser les avances de nombreux prétendants soigneusement sélectionnés par ses parents. Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Trop guindé, trop pompeux, pas assez de conversation ou, ce qui la refroidissait par dessus tout, trop macho. Elle détestait qu'un homme se croit investit du devoir d'imposer aux femmes le fait qu'il est supérieur à elle. Au fur et mesure des années, elle s'était taillée une réputation de femme trop exigeante et de moins en moins d'hommes vinrent voleter autour d'elle. Mais pas Henry. Un jour elle avait réalisé qu'il se comportaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en phase avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Ils se complétaient parfaitement._

 _Un hurlement de douleur l'arracha de ses pensées. Elle pila net quand un homme en flamme déboula d'une maison presque entièrement brûlé à sa gauche et passa en courant juste devant elle. Il tentait vainement d'éteindre le feu qui le carbonisait en frottant conpulsivement son corps de ses mains. Mais Hope sût qu'il n'y arriverait pas dès qu'elle le vit. Les flammes étaient trop nombreuses, trop vives, à lécher son corps. Aveuglé par la douleur, il fonça tête baissée dans un mur tout proche et s'écroula en silence. Il ne bougea plus pendant que le feu continuait de ravager son corps. Une flaque d'un épais liquide rouge se forma autour de son crâne et Hope serra les lèvres quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang et que l'homme était mort. Elle détourna le regard du corps partiellement calciné à présent et alla s'appuyer juste à côté de la porte qu'il avait franchi quelques secondes auparavant. Il l'avait passé en feu mais en vie. Et maintenant il était mort. Son estomac rejeta le peu qu'il contenait sur la route pavée. Elle s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main, tenant son ventre toujours contracté de l'autre. Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et se remit à courir._

 _Henry habitait à quelques rues de là mais la fumée qui emplissait les rues lui fit presque manquer l'intersection à laquelle elle devait tourner. Elle avait à présent du mal à respirer et avançait prudemment le bras plaqué sur la bouche. Autour d'elle des maisons étaient encore consumées par d'intenses flammes et celle d'Henry ne faisait pas exception. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et elle ouvrit rapidement la porte pour y pénétrer. La fumée était tout aussi épaisse à l'intérieur et elle batailla pour avancer entre les flammes qui léchait les murs. La chaleur lui fit tourner la tête. Mais elle devait trouver Henry. Elle grimpa l'escalier, criant son nom, attendant une réponse mais n'en recevant pas. Son coeur se contracta de terreur. Elle avança plus rapidement dans la petite maison et s'arrêta net quand dans le couloir elle fût bloqué par un corps. La lumière des flammes qui mangeaient les murs se reflétait sur la chevelure noir d'Henry. Ses jambes étaient bloquées sous un tas de débris calcinés qui étaient tombés du toit. Hope se jeta à ses côtés et le secoua violemment._

 _« Henry ! Henry ! Réveille-toi il faut que l'on sorte d'ici ! »_

 _Sa voix était casée, l'air qu'elle inspirait à présent trop rapidement n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle continua de secouer l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement suivit d'une violente toux se fasse entendre. Elle le lâcha instantanément et s'allongea complètement sur le sol, plaçant son visage à son niveau. Le visage d'Henry se contracta de douleur quand il voulut bouger et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Hope s'exclama presque de joie à la vue de ses pupilles vertes. Il sourit faiblement et elle sentit ses lèvres en faire de même. Il lui sembla presque que la chaleur qui les enveloppait n'existait pas tant cela lui faisait du bien de le savoir en vie. L'urgence de la situation lui revint quand elle entendit une autre partie de la maison s'effondrer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux débris qui recouvrait les jambes de l'homme._

 _« Je vais essayer de retirer cette poutre et on sort d'ici. »_

 _« Hope ... »_

 _« Pas de ça Henry ! Laisse moi au moins essayer ! »_

 _Le désespoir dans sa voix suffit à le faire taire et il hocha de la tête du mieux qu'il put le visage plaqué au sol. Elle se releva péniblement et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle jura silencieusement et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Henry. Il ne l'avait pas non plus sur lui. Elle n'avait pas le temps de la chercher. Alors elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour soulever à main nue la poutre qui le maintenait au sol. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hope s'écroula au sol, épuisée après trop peu de tentatives. Chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle rampa jusqu'à Henry, trop faible pour se relever. Il fronça les sourcils quand il la regarda et posa difficilement une de ses mains sur sa joue._

 _« Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. »_

 _Elle renifla et essaya d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux. Henry la regarda dans les yeux très sérieusement. Trop sérieusement._

 _« Sors d'ici ! »_

 _« Non ... »_

 _« Hope ! Tu as encore un peu de temps. Sors ! »_

 _« Non ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ici ! »_

 _Henry détourna le regard._

 _« Je ne te regarderais pas mourir, impossible. Tu dois partir ! »_

 _Elle poussa un cri de frustration et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Je préfère mille fois en finir ici avec toi que de vivre encore des années en sachant que je t'ai laissé mourir en t'étouffant seul ici. »_

 _La résolution d'Henry sembla s'effondrer, il savait qu'il en aurait fait de même si les rôles avaient été inversé. Autour d'eux les flammes grossissaient, attisées par le vent fort qui soufflait cette nuit-là et aidées par les mois de canicule qu'ils avaient subit. Étrangement, Henry avait fait remarquer quelques jours auparavant que les bois des maisons était tellement sec que si un incendie se déclarait, il serait difficile de le contenir. Le destin était parfois cruel. À trop réfléchir, Hope commençait à avoir envie de dormir. Elle savait que cela lui serait fatal. Elle clignait beaucoup trop des yeux. Henry souffrait du même mal. Ses paupières se fermaient bien trop souvent et son souffle était presque inexistant à présent. Ils allaient mourir et elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait._

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _Il avait dit ses mots dans un souffle, exactement quand elle les avait formé dans son esprit. Ç'avait été presqu'inaudible avec le craquement que faisait le bois qui brûlait autour d'eux mais suffisamment chargé de sens pour qu'elle le perçoive. Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, il y avait comme un goût amer d'adieu dans le scellement de leurs lèvres. Ils continuèrent à s'échanger des gestes de tendresse pour finir par se regarder en silence. Les flammes vinrent léchés leur vêtements mais finirent par s'étouffer. La fumée elle était toujours bien présente._

 _Quand la mort la saisit, Henry était déjà partit depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses yeux verts s'étaient fermés pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir après qu'il l'eût fixé en souriant pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures. Hope lui avait peut-être dit cent fois qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'eût pas la sensation que cela fût suffisant. Ils s'étaient promis de se rejoindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa dernière pensée, quand la dernière bouffée d'air qu'elle avait inspiré fût expulsé de ses poumons, était qu'elle était sûre que cela arriverait._

* * *

 _25 Novembre, Grande Salle_

 _Luna P.O.V_

La journée avait très bien commencé. Personne ne l'avait embêté depuis ce matin et aucune de ses affaires n'avait subitement disparu. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait eu un O en Sortilèges. Tout semblait se dérouler selon le plan. Alors, l'heure du déjeuner venue, Luna jubilait. Assise à la table des Serdaigles, elle observait le petit manège qui se jouait entre Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Son petit « coup de pouce » avait marché, presque trop bien d'ailleurs. Elle s'était attendue à des résultats, mais pas aussi rapides. Elle avait peut-être sous estimé le côté instinctif d'Hermione. Son aînée avait l'habitude de regarder Harry avec tristesse, ruminant la fin subite et incompréhensible (selon la brune) de leur amitié. À présent elle le scrutait, comme-ci elle cherchait quelque chose en lui. Son regard s'était fait plus curieux et presque nostalgique. Luna y voyait un bon présage. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Harry. Ils avaient eût de nombreuses discussions au cours des derniers mois. En fait, à chaque fois qu' _il_ s'était éveillé, elle avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

 _Elle_ était toujours le paramètre inconnu, soupira mentalement Luna. _Elle_ mettait toujours un certain temps avant de s'éveiller et depuis quelques cycles elle ne s'éveillait même plus du tout. Mais _il_ persistait à vouloir continuer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque cycle, à chaque fois. Il savait comment cela pouvait finir, comment cela allait sûrement finir. Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il avait une confiance inébranlable en _elle_. _C'est la dernière fois !_ Les avait pourtant prévenu Fate. Cela avait semblé dur mais elle avait aussi autorisé Luna à intervenir un peu plus franchement qu'au précédent cycle. Et Luna n'allait pas hésiter cette fois-ci. Elle avait huilé le rouage et cela semblait avoir eût l'effet escompté.

Elle se retint de glousser quand elle vit Harry se lever exactement au même moment qu'Hermione et rougir quand il croisa les regards interrogateurs de Greengrass et Zibani. Il secoua la tête, sembla se renfrogner et répliqua quelque chose qui fit rire ses amis. Son regard ne quitta la Serdaigle que quand elle sonda la pièce du regard pour s'arrêter sur lui. Le sourire de Luna se fit plus grand, pas gênée par le côté voyeur de ses actes. Après tout, elle les observait sans cesse, sans faillir, à chaque cycle. Elle relevait le moindre changement, notait la moindre interaction, recensait la moindre inflexion du cycle au fil des ans. Elle les guidait sur un chemin qu'elle avait, elle aussi, déjà parcourue de nombreuses fois auparavant. Et elle était bien décidée à ne pas faillir cette fois-ci. Telle était sa mission.

* * *

 _18 Janvier, Dans la Volière_

Hermione bouillait d'émotions. Elles menaçaient à chaque instant de jaillir de son corps tant elles étaient intenses. Elle ployait littéralement sous le poids de ses sentiments. Chaque récent événement qui lui était arrivé avait ajouté un filet de sensations qui alimentait le torrent perpétuel de ses humeurs. Aucun des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ne semblait plus la quitter.

Elle était consciente du déclencheur. Sa séparation avec Roger Davies. Ils s'étaient quittés d'un accord commun après une courte discussion lancée par la Serdaigle. Roger avait semblé soulagé qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Ils étaient d'accord, ils n'avaient plus d'atomes crochus, leur relation ne mènerait à rien. Leur flamme s'était étouffée. La fin du couple n'avait fait aucun bruit tant elle était pressentie par la population Poudlardienne. Hermione avait eût droit à un jour de paisible célibat, le temps que le corps réalise ce que l'esprit savait déjà, et, soudain, le barrage s'était brisé. Fini la sérénité qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques mois. Envolé le self-control. Depuis une semaine, elle était en lutte perpétuelle avec elle-même. Elle s'étonnait même de la ténacité avec laquelle elle supportait le besoin qu'elle avait d'être près d'Harry. C'était cela être accro à une drogue, imaginait-elle. Son corps semblait trouver une certaine stabilité quand Harry était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle avait remarqué que plus la période de proximité était longue plus la rechute de la séparation était intense. Elle s'était même surprise à le suivre aveuglément, quasiment envoutée, jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle avait pilé net quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle parcourait allègrement les cachots sous le regard médusé de plusieurs élèves de la maison verts et argents. Elle avait rougit profusément quand Harry lui avait envoyé un regard interrogateur, les sourcils levés. Même s'il avait essayé de rester impassible, elle avait remarqué le léger sourire amusé qui menaçait de transparaître sur ses lèvres et la lueur taquine qui dansait dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Comme la couleur de sa rose, quelque chose avait changé chez Harry. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, elle le ressentait dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder ou de se comporter quand elle était dans son champ de vision. Elle voyait les efforts du garçon pour rester impassible, mais elle n'était pas dupe au redressement qu'elle sentait dans ses épaules ou l'air niais qu'il prenait parfois quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. La vérité c'était qu'elle l'observait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Du coin de l'oeil si elle pensait qu'il pouvait la prendre sur le fait ou qu'elle le sentait attentif à sa présence. Franchement quand il était dos à elle ou en pleine discussion animée. Elle était persuadée que Luna était parfaitement consciente de leur « jeu » mais la jeune Serdaigle n'affichait tout au plus qu'un petit air amusé quand elle le surprenait. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait de commentaire qui aurait pu gêner son amie. Une part d'Hermione lui en était reconnaissante, celle qui avait parfois honte de son comportement, mais elle aurait pu dire qu'elle se fichait qu'on la surprenne. Sauf Harry. Surtout pas Harry. C'était la seule règle.

Elle frissonna quand le vent glacial de Janvier mordit son cou. Elle maugréa contre elle même, elle avait oublié son écharpe dans le dortoir. Elle devait être sagement posée sur son lit à cet instant même. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, elle tenta de relever le col de ses robes pour garder le maximum de chaleur. Elle s'approcha doucement d'un des hiboux que proposait l'école pour ceux qui ne possédait pas de tel volatile. Elle devait absolument poster cette lettre. Elle espérait que sa mère y répondrait rapidement. Hermione avait ressenti le besoin de confier tout, absolument tout à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la Magie, qui n'extrapolerait pas, qui se baserait sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et qui ne la jugerait pas. Et pour elle, sa mère était la seule personne qui remplissait tous ces critères. Elle regarda le hibou Grand-Duc qu'elle avait choisi étendre ses ailes dans le ciel gris puis voler sereinement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point sombre. Le tumulte de ses sentiments ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre vers sa salle commune quand un hululement l'arrêta. Hedwige s'était posée à quelques mètres de là et semblait inviter la jeune fille à venir la voir. Hermione s'exécuta sans hésiter, ses doigts rejoignirent facilement le plumage familier de la chouette d'Harry. Hedwige ferma les yeux de contentement. Hermione ressentit le même sentiment de sérénité qui s'installait en elle quand elle était en présence d'Harry. Sous le choc, elle retira sa main comme-ci elle s'était brûlée. Le flot revint et Hedwige la crucifia d'un regard réprobateur au même instant et força le contact. La même sensation l'envahit et elle se laissa porter, glissant doucement ses doigts sur les plumes de la chouette, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle resta un moment là, debout à caresser Hedwige. Son esprit se tourna vers les rêves qu'elle expérimentait et qu'elle ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher d'attendre tant les événements qu'elle y vivait lui paraissait plus agréables que la vie qu'elle menait depuis quelques mois. Et cela même si à chaque fois elle y mourrait. Car au fond, elle aimait aussi à chaque rêve. Intensément, bien plus en un songe que pendant toute sa relation avec Roger. Cela la fit sourire.

D'aucuns savaient qu'Harry l'avait observé pendant plusieurs minutes, ensorcelé par la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui, comme s'il avait pu lire les pensées de la Serdaigle à travers sa chouette, si ce n'est Luna qui, quelques mètres plus bas, bien installée devant le feu de sa salle commune, avait laissé un grand sourire gagner ses lèvres.

* * *

 _23 Mars, Cours de Potions_

Sans aucun doute, à partir de ce jour, Hermione détesterait les cours de Potions. C'était décidé, ferme, définitif. Correction, Hermione détesterait confectionner des potions en classe. Avec un partenaire. Habituellement, elle ne raffolait pas de ce cours, Rogue la détestait et lui faisait subtilement savoir. Mais habituellement, Hermione n'avait pas Harry comme partenaire. Padma Patil souvent, Lisa Turpin quelques fois et depuis deux ou trois cours, Anthony Goldstein. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry avait obligé le garçon de Serdaigle à abandonner sa nouvelle place d'un seul regard et s'était assis aux côtés d'Hermione comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle lui avait même parut qu'il avait défié du regard quiconque les observait un peu trop curieusement mais elle n'aurait pu le confirmer.

Le cours avait commencé quand Rogue avait effectué sa célèbre entrée tout en cape et claquement de porte suivit d'un oeil noir sur l'assemblée d'élèves devant lui. Son regard s'était radouci presque imperceptiblement quand il s'était posé sur Malfoy, installés deux rangs devant eux à côté de Crabbe, mais était devenu glacé une fois parvenu sur le duo Serdaigle/Serpentard qui s'était formé. Rogue avait détesté les voir travailler ensemble. Elle savait que le professeur ne l'appréciait pas mais celui qui subissait le plus son courroux était sans nul doute Harry. Celui-ci se devait d'être parfait sous peine de se voir humilier pour le reste du cours. Et quand Harry avait commencé à s'asseoir à côté d'elle l'année précédente, le professeur n'avait plus rien trouvé à redire aux potions qu'ils avaient confectionnés ensemble pendant près d'un mois. L'un des cours suivants, il était entré en classe en clamant qu'il choisissait dès à présent les binômes et avait « sondé » l'avis général. Les Serpentards n'avaient rien à redire, les Serdaigles s'étaient abstenus de trouver quelque chose à redire et la règle s'était instaurée dans un silence maussade. Depuis, pas une seule fois Harry n'était revenu s'asseoir avec elle en Potions. Même après que le professeur Dumbledore, pendant son discours de début d'année, avait tenu à préciser que les élèves pouvaient s'installer comme ils le souhaitaient quelque soit le cours auquel ils assistaient. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick avaient tout deux envoyé un regard appuyé au maître des potions pour accompagner les dires du directeur.

Rogue avait à peine prononcé quelques mots depuis le début de l'heure et Hermione ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il leur avait ordonné, littéralement ordonné, de préparer une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, breuvage qu'il avait étudié au cours théorique précédent. Hermione savait que la potion ne contenait pas beaucoup d'ingrédients mais que de la précision dans la réalisation de la potion était nécessaire. S'ils rataient ne serait-ce qu'une étape, elle ne serait pas parfaite. Et donc pas acceptable pour Rogue. En tout cas pas en ayant Harry comme partenaire.

Et voilà où elle en était. Le Serpentard commença par allumer le feu, lui faisant comprendre sans parler qui lui laissait la charge d'aller chercher les ingrédients. Scarabées, racines de gingembre et bile de tatou, se répétait-elle comme un mantra, pour se concentrer sur quelque chose, autre chose que la présence d'Harry à sa table une fois qu'elle fût revenue de sa course. Malheureusement, elle lui fût rappeler bien trop vite. Quand elle voulut attraper les scarabées, la main d'Harry toucha la sienne. Un agréable courant électrique sembla la parcourir et Harry se rétracta vivement. Peut-être l'avait-il ressenti lui aussi ? Ne voyant pas l'intérêt, sinon un moment certain de gêne, elle se retint de formuler sa question à haute voix. Elle finit par attraper le bol d'insecte de sa main qui était restée suspendue en l'air , le visage rouge vif, fuyant le regard d'Harry qui faisait de même. Quand elle se mit à les piler, elle remarqua finalement que sa main tremblait. Elle tut un soupir de frustration quand son esprit commença à se fixer sur la sensation des doigts d'Harry contre les siens et la réaction que cela avait provoquer chez lui. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle avait à réaliser. La potion avant tout, s'intima-t-elle mentalement. Elle se jura que son corps avait agit tout seul quand elle posa délibérément sa main sur celle d'Harry. Il avait sans doute voulut se saisir d'une des racine de gingembre quand Hermione s'était « interposée ». Il rougit instantanément, s'efforçant de fixer le plafond. Hermione finit par enlever sa main un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Au troisième contact, elle était sûre, vu l'air qu'il arborait, qu'Harry l'avait fait exprès.

À part ces petites apartés, rien n'entacha la préparation de leur potion pendant le reste du cours. Ils travaillèrent en parfaite harmonie même sans échanger un seul mot. Elle lança un regard de défi à Rogue quand elle déposa la fiole, dans le support sur son bureau, magiquement engravée de leurs deux noms. Quand ils quittèrent la table, Harry lui sourit gauchement, les joues légèrement rosées, avant de rejoindre Blaise Zibani qui l'attendait près de la porte. Elle le regarda partir un sourire très semblable à celui du Serpentard planté sur les lèvres avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

Le cours de Potions suivant, Harry arriva quelques minutes avant tous leurs condisciples et lui sourit un peu plus franchement tout en s'installant à sa table. Quand Rogue leur annonça leur note quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne fût pas surprise d'entendre le maître des potions pratiquement cracher le O qu'ils avaient obtenus mais resta éblouie jusqu'à la fin du cours par le sourire qu'Harry lui envoya. Elle rejoignit Luna à la table des bleus et bronzes l'air plus heureuse que jamais. La blonde la jaugea du regard, l'air faussement surpris, puis se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Les choses s'arrangent ! » constata-t-elle gaiement.

Hermione ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre et se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire. Ce serait sûrement mentir si elle niait que ses yeux étaient fixés sur un certain Serpentard assit deux tables plus loin. Et elle s'avoua qu'au final elle ne détestait peut-être pas tant que ça les cours de Potions.

* * *

 _14 Juin, Dans la Tour Est_

Habitée par un instinct inexplicable, Hermione longeait les murs d'un des couloirs de la Tour Est. Le couvre feu était passé depuis une bonne heure à en croire sa montre. Mais la jeune fille avait appris au fil des mois à accepter ces étranges impulsions que lui dictait parfois son corps. Si elle devait décrire la sensation qui l'avait poussée à violer les règles de l'école cette nuit-là, elle aurait expliquée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un fil invisible la tirait par le bras dans la direction vers laquelle il se tendait. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une marionnette, pendue au bout d'un câble, suivant immanquablement les ordres qu'on lui intimait. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Cette pensée ne l'empêcha cependant pas de poursuivre prudemment son chemin. Elle sentit qu'elle devait s'arrêter devant une porte entrouverte, au troisième étage. La faible lueur d'un _Lumos_ filtrait à travers l'entrebâillement, si bien que la Serdaigle resta le plus en retrait possible de peur qu'on ne puisse l'apercevoir. Des voix parvenaient faiblement à ses oreilles et elle bloqua sa respiration pour mieux les entendre. Les personnes chuchotaient mais elle ressentit l'urgence de leur conversation. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

« Tu dois arrêter de bloquer le lien, c'est le bon moment ! »

« C'est trop tôt, elle commence à peine à s'éveiller ! »

« Fais moi confiance, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu le fasse. »

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Avant les vacances.» Ajouta-t-on.

Un long soupir se fit entendre.

« Luna ... »

Hermione expira d'un coup sec le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons. Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer au maximum le bruit qu'elle risquait de faire. Son coeur rata un battement. Maintenant que l'interlocuteur A était démasqué, l'interlocuteur B ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle aurait mit sa main au feu que c'était Harry. Et ils parlaient d'un lien, _leur_ lien ? Elle se posait tellement de questions en même temps qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la conversation avait repris. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la voix de Luna.

« Tout se passe à merveille Harry même sans le lien. N'oublie pas les risques que je prends en ajoutant ce élément au cycle. Crois-tu que je n'ai aucune idée des risques ? » La voix du Luna s'était faite plus serrée, lui sembla-t-il. « C'est notre dernière chance après ... »

« Et j'en suis conscient plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! » la coupa froidement Harry. Sa voix se fit plus douce quand il poursuivit : « Je sais à quel point tu prends cette affaire à coeur Luna. Peut-être que si tu parlais de ... »

« Pas maintenant Potter. »

Jamais Hermione n'avait entendu une telle inflexion dans la voix de Luna. Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet dans l'air, intimant le silence au Serpentard. L'ambiance changea d'un coup, chargée de tension. La Serdaigle sentit que le moment était venu de s'éclipser, soudainement consciente que la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise était tout sauf confortable, et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa salle commune. Elle pria Merlin tout le chemin du retour de ne pas tomber sur Miss Teigne ou Rusard. Elle le remercia dix fois mentalement quand elle s'écroula avec un soupir de soulagement sur son lit. Elle s'endormir sans difficulté ce soir-là, la tête remplit de quelques phrases qu'elles avaient entendu à peine une heure plus tôt. Elle avait trouvé des réponses à certaines de ses questions. De quoi avait parlé Harry et Luna un an auparavant dans le Poudlard Express ? Harry était-il conscient de leur lien ? Elle savait ce qu'il en était à présent. Mais son esprit, lui, s'était déjà posé d'autres questions. Et Hermione était plus que déterminée à obtenir des réponses et peut-être enfin un jour le fin mot de toute cette affaire.

* * *

 _1er Juillet, Poudlard Express_

Le lien était revenu s'installer en elle avec une sensation une caresse dans son esprit. Même si elle attendait avec impatience ce moment depuis deux semaines, elle fût surprise du naturel avec lequel la connexion s'était rétablie. Comme ci Harry était venu reprendre sa place et, au lieu de forcer un passage dans sa tête, avait doucement signifier son retour. À cet instant, il n'était pas dans le même compartiment qu'elle et pourtant elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'il vivait à quelques mètres de là. Un ennui profond à ce que racontait le dernier petit-ami en date de Daphnée Greengrass, un Poufsouffle dont il ne parvenait pas à retenir le nom. La joie sous jacente de retrouver sa famille. Une intense envie de rejoindre un certain compartiment en particulier. Elle percevait presque chacune des multiples émotions qui composait le spectre de sentiments que pouvait ressentir Harry. Si elle se concentrait, elle arrivait à en isoler une, à ressentir le moment où elle changeait et ce qui avait amené Harry à ressentir cela. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir un sixième sens, un sens spécialement réservé à Harry.

Elle était tellement occupée (au point qu'elle en avait fermé les yeux) à tester les changements qu'elle détectait dans leur lien qu'elle ne remarqua pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Harry salua Luna d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête auxquels elle répondit vaguement, levant les yeux à peine quelques secondes du dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_ pour le regarder. C'est quand elle ressentit le léger malaise du Serpentard d'être à proximité de Luna après son accueil glacial qu'elle comprit qu'Harry avait rejoint leur compartiment. Elle lui envoya un grand sourire et espéra qu'il allait capter la satisfaction qu'elle avait de le voir là. Harry se contenta d'un sourire et se mit en tête de simplement observer le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Hermione se laisse bercer par le flot de son émotion, plus en paix avec elle à cet instant lui sembla-t-il que pendant tout le reste de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Aucun incident ne vont troubler le paisible trajet de retour du mystérieux trio. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait pas pu comprendre en entrant là l'importance du changement qui se jouait silencieusement dans ce compartiment. Mais encore une fois, aucun observateur n'aurait pris le temps d'essayer d'apercevoir le visage de Luna, caché derrière son _Chicaneur,_ qui souriait triomphalement.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, merci à ceux qui me suivent encore et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. Merci pour vos reviews (et pour la story en fav aussi ^^)  
Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire car je voulais vraiment qu'il soit un chapitre charnière, où de nombreuses choses allaient changer. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ;).  
Le chapitre suivant est déjà débuté et bien avancé mais je pense rester sur ce rythme de publication car j'ai le temps de bien travailler l'intrigue. SI vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas ! Certains d'entre vous ont des hypothèses plutôt intéressante et je pense que ce chapitre vous permettra d'hypothétiser d'autant plus.  
A la prochaine !

LolaticA


End file.
